Konoha Babylon: Sakura's Story
by PenumbraChey
Summary: Sakura opens herself up to the possibility of falling in love, and gets swept away by her emotions. Then finds that balancing the life of medic, kunoichi, wife and mother is just as rewarding as it is challenging. LEE/SAKU with hints of NARU/HINA
1. The Lamest Mission Ever

A/N: This is my first attempt at a continuous story, versus my more anecdotal diaries. I felt I had to start posting this now because it does overlap the other work at two points.You'll just have to trust me on this. Have fun...I'm really not writing a serious story...yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can't own Naruto. I'm scared of high powered lawyers.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lamest Mission Ever!

Sakura hurried to Tsunade's office after receiving the message: 'Need you to fill in ASAP on a mission'. She opened the door not only to find Tsunade and Shizune, but Neji and Rock Lee awaiting her presence.

"Thank you for your promptness, Sakura." The Hokage looked up at her student.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama" was the reply.

"As you can see, we are a team member short," Neji started, "Tenten had an accident and now has a fractured leg."

"And it will take her a few days to recover, even after my superlative treatment." Tsunade added, trying to hide her slight smirk: she noticed Sakura blushing as she met Lee's eyes. Of course, she thought, if one looked directly at Lee, it was always hard to avoid his eyes. She almost started to laugh, so she made herself cough to hide it. Finally, she turned the cough into a throat clearing noise and continued to speak: "Gai has urgent personal matters to attend to, so this will put Neji in charge on this mission."

"Oh, that explains it!" Sakura smiled. She was relieved; the prospect of Gai on this mission would have terrified her to no end. The banter that Lee and his Sensei tossed about could be REALLY hard to swallow at times. She might also get to see that side of Lee that she had seen so long ago in the 'forest of death', the valiant rescuer. Not that she needed rescuing anymore, that Sakura was long gone. No, she thought, it just might be the companionship she needed. Honestly, she had considered trying to find the opportunity to talk to him on several occasions, but she worried that it might be some sort of emotional rebound due to Sasuke's betrayal. 'It's been long enough, hasn't it?' she asked herself. She did another quick glance at him; luckily, he was looking at the Hokage and not her.

"This mission entails the retrieval of stolen goods." Tsunade began, "Now, before you even start to think that this mission is beneath you, I will state that the Family this request came from has a long standing contract with our village: They always get higher ranking ninja than the mission calls for, but, in return, they also pay very well for the privilege..."

* * *

Soon they were out of the village and to their first contact: A restaurateur who had been offered the opportunity to buy something that resembled the stolen object. This event had occurred just the two days before. 

"I can't believe the details of this mission." Neji muttered as they went around the area outside the restaurant looking for clues to pick up the trail. "This place is to the opposite side of Konoha from the patron's home village."

"And we only got word from them today." Lee commented. "Is there something we are missing here?"

"Maybe, once we actually get the object back and see it for ourselves, it will make more sense." Sakura suggested.

They set off in the direction it appeared the trail might be leading.

"So, I guess from your comments you feel that Tenten isn't missing out by not being part of this mission." Sakura spoke to Neji as they moved through the trees.

He looked over to her and replied, "I don't know if the details would annoy her, but I do know she'd be a lot quieter."

Sakura shuddered from the tone of his voice. Her inner voice screamed, 'Oh yeah, and I bet she'd at least act like a human being instead of an ice block.' She then glanced back at Lee: He just shook his head like this kind of reaction was to be expected.

As it got close to evening, Neji gestured. "Looks like a storm is coming in." The darkness of the clouds was greater than the surrounding sky, "Maybe we should set up camp until the worst of it is over."

The winds started to pick up, Sakura and Lee started to set up a makeshift shelter by using a tarp from their gear. Just as set-up was completed, the skies opened up. Lee snatched the rest of their gear and moved underneath.

Sakura called to Neji: "Are you coming in?"

"No, I like storms." He sat in one of the shorter trees in a rain poncho, hood covering his long dark hair, "I think I'm going to watch this one for a while."

Sakura ducked underneath to join Lee.

"So." she said.

"So?" Lee replied.

"Is Neji always like this on missions, or is he acting different because I'm the odd one out?"

"Neji tends to be one of those people who will say only what needs to be said." Lee shrugged. "Were you hoping our team was all about sparkling conversation? I can assure you that Gai-sensei and Tenten are more fun to talk to. Neji just seems to hold a lot of things inside, unless you get him off on his 'destiny' kick. Then he can drone on for hours." A bemused smirk crossed his face.

"Sasuke was a lot like that: Mission first." Sakura frowned. "Maybe that's why we didn't see his betrayal coming. Dammit, I thought I was over this." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I wanted to save him…Naruto wants to save him too…" She realized she was starting to cry and wiped at her eyes, "He needs someone to save him from himself."

Suddenly, Lee was there wrapping his arms around her, pressing the left side of her face to his chest. "I understand." he began. "Sometimes, we all need someone to save us from ourselves." He gently moved his hand to stroke her hair, "I know you saved me." He smiled a gentle smile, "Just when I was starting to doubt that I could go any further, be any stronger, there you were…"

Sakura started to look up at him.

"Just when I thought Gai-sensei's training had reached the point where it could no longer move me, I got you to watch me, and, suddenly, I understood so much more…about his lessons...about myself. You are my inspiration. You do not have to speak a word of encouragement; just knowing that you are there grants me a new source of energy." He looked down into her eyes. "You are my greatest treasure."

Sakura blinked a new set of tears from her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder, surprising herself by sobbing. "It's all right." he whispered, "I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you."

She pulled back slightly. "Thank you," she said softly, "It means so much to me to hear you say that." She wiped at her eyes, "I can't believe I'm crying like this."

"As you said earlier; people keep things inside themselves," again the gentle smile. "I have tried not to do that around you. I have always tried to let you know how I feel." He put his hand to her jaw and started to tilt her face up to meet his. Sakura made no move to resist.

KKKKKRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!! The lightning stroke was incredibly close – sound and flash occurring as one. They snapped apart, heads turning as on toward the tarp opening. "Neji!" they both cried and scrambled outside for a look.

"Neji, are you there?" Sakura called again.

"Yes," he jumped to the ground before them, "you missed a spectacular show." He turned and gestured toward a tree about 50' away; it was still smoldering. "I can't get enough of this demonstration of raw elemental power." He was actually smiling, as he turned to them. A crease went across his brow. "So, why are you out here, getting soaked?" he sneered from beneath his hood.

Lee and Sakura looked at each other, all wet, headed and dived back under the tarp. Lee started to pull something out of his pack to dry off with. Sakura instead decide it was time to get something else out of her pack. "Anyone for Tea?"

Both Neji and Lee stared at her for a moment. She smiled and demonstrated, "It's a simple chakra focus: I use my hands to concentrate the energies to heat the water in the cup. Sure, it requires some fine control not to overheat the water or damage the cup. I learned this from Kakashi-sensei. I saw him do it one time when our group was stuck somewhere for the evening, and he decided the only way he could be truly happy was to read his favorite book with a cup of tea…"

Soon they all were sipping tea and watching as the storm blew over. The rain was now settling into a more normal light soaking pattern.

"Okay, since our orders did not demand 'all deliberate speed' we can take a more leisurely approach to this mission. This means, if we think it would be better for us to stay camped overnight, so be it." Neji explained. "It also appears that there is only enough room for two of us to sleep under here with our gear. The third can wear a rain poncho and keep watch. Sakura you get first watch, I'll go second, and Lee's last."

"Right!" Lee chimed in, as Sakura nodded her agreement.

Sakura's watch was uneventful. However, she kept finding herself glancing back at Lee's sleeping form and studying his mouth. They had come so close to kissing. She touched her finger to her lips and wondered how his strangely pursed mouth would have felt against hers. She let out a soft moan, which startled her out of her fantasy. She looked at the time: only a half-hour more until Neji's turn.

Neji's watch was also without incident, but in a way it might not have been best defined as quiet. Sakura would flop around occasionally, always moving closer to Lee. He just kept waiting for her to accidentally kick Lee. If she always slept like this, there must have been some awkward moments for team Kakashi. He pictured her flopping an elbow into Naruto and imaging the half asleep knucklehead, fearing an enemy attack, filling the space with shadow clones. Neji shook his head and chuckled to himself, 'What a dork. Oh well, time to wake Lee up.'

Lee had heard Neji's little chuckle because for the last few minutes he had felt the feather soft tickle of breath on the back of his neck. He knew it was Sakura, because Neji tended to have a slight whistle that was just this side of snoring when he slept. So he waited patiently for Neji to wake him, then deliberately turned to look at her as her got up. 'Someday soon, my sleeping angel,' his heart pounded…so very close…

* * *

A/N: I can just picture Neji sitting in a tree going, "Heh heh, it was so that tree's destiny to be blasted by lightning." 


	2. Is It Over Yet?

A/N: I think the big challenge here is avoiding using contractions when writing Lee's dialog...I'm sure I'll screw it up at some future point. If I do please forgive me, politely point it out and I'll fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is on my Christmas wish list but I don't think I've been good enough for Santa to put the rights in my stocking.

* * *

Chapter 2: Is It Over Yet? 

Their next day of searching started off as more of the same: Leap through the trees, look for the evidence of a trail, and up in the trees again. It ran through this cycle over and over – Sometimes it seems like a ninja's work is never done.

"It appears that our quarry is not too much further ahead." Neji was actually smiling. The smile was from the thought that 'Oh good, soon I can get on to something truly worthy of my talents.'

Soon, they were looking down from the trees at a group of six that certainly matched the descriptions of the men they were looking for. Neji jumped down in front of them: "We have come to reclaim some stolen goods; I would recommend you surrender to us now."

"Do you think you can take us?" the largest of the group challenged.

"Two each, I think those odds work for us." Lee leapt down behind the men.

Sakura made her entrance completing a triangle around the group. They launched their attacks with ease. Neji took on the leader, and rapidly stopped him. Apparently, these men relied solely on brute strength to accomplish their goals. The second man went down even faster.

Sakura's opponents totally underestimated her. She took them out with one devastating blow each.

The only injury to the team was when one of Lee's opponents managed to slash him deeply to his left hand by pure dumb luck. Unlike the other's opponents, his acted in tandem.

Neji shook his head. "This was too easy. Sakura, take care of Lee's hand. I'm going to check their packs for our missing item. This is not even worth using the Byakugan on. "

Sakura reached out for Lee's hand. "Here, let me try it this way." She wrapped her hands around either side of his injured one. She focused her healing energies and gently pulled his hand toward her chest. The motion drew Lee forward and in the natural flow of things he put his free arm around her. She smiled up at him as she released his hand.

"All done." She took her hands and reached up to his face. They leaned together to kiss. His other arm slid to her waist and drew her in tighter. In a frantic movement, they began to explore each other's mouths. Then suddenly they remembered where they were. They released each other and looked over to where Neji was. Thankfully, he was still rummaging through the packs and hadn't noticed. They contemplated each other again, Sakura blushed, then grabbed for her med pack and water bottle. She pulled out a strip of cloth, wet it down and wiped at Lee's cheeks and chin. She then cleaned her own hands.

"Sorry, that was from your wound." She said as she snatched his left hand and began to wipe at it. She whispered, "Did you get any blood on my clothes?" She turned her hip to try to see, while Lee bent to get a better look for himself.

He met her eyes again. "There is nothing obvious that I can see."

"Good."

"Found it!" called Neji as he started to turn back toward them.

Sakura quickly dabbed at Lee's hand." I'm finished over here too." She bowed her head slightly and added softly, "That was close." Since she was still holding on to his hand he squeezed hers.

"Thank you, my treasure," he whispered back.

* * *

They had resumed their travels for about two hours: "Evening's coming in." Neji started, "The place we're off to is less than 3 days away, but we might as well take some time and catalog the other items we found." 

They worked compiling a list of the other items until dark: there were potential rewards for these, so there may be extra profit for the Konoha coffers if anyone had put in a reward request. Sakura once again made tea for everyone since the night was cooling rapidly under clear skies. Lee and Sakura tried to signal each other to set up so they could sleep back to back when not on watch. At least, the extra warmth would feel good in the cool evening: they knew there was no obvious way for them to share body heat with Neji around.

The watch cycle ran the same as the last one: Sakura, Neji, & Lee. Sakura would do like she had done on the rainy night: flop around 'in her sleep' until she got to be where she wanted to be. Just knowing that Lee was right there made her smile. When this mission was over, they should arrange for a real date. 'Goodnight, my love.' she thought, feeling the additional warmth of the blush that crossed her face.

* * *

Again the next day was proving to be uneventful as they headed off to the return the stolen object. When they camped for the night, Sakura decided to look at the thing they had recovered. 'What is so special about this?' she contemplated it, almost disgusted. 'This is probably the trashiest looking piece of art I've ever seen. There's nothing special about it, as far as I can tell: It's not a precious metal, neither is it porcelain or fine china. What could possibly be the value of this?' She looked at its structure then at its base 'Is that a hidden panel?' She debated checking out the possibility. If she looked she'd know why the item was so valuable. However, in the back of her mind, she remembered Naruto's struggle during the Chuunin exams not to open the scroll when they had only one. 'No,' she thought, 'I can't do this.' Her inner voice screamed 'Eewww! But it's soooo tacky. Don't you really want to know what makes it special?' 

Lee came up behind her and whispered, "What are you thinking, my treasure?" A shudder of pleasure ran down Sakura's spine.

"You really don't want to know." she turned to smile at him as him as she the put the piece of artwork down and took his hand.

They decided to switch the watch set up that night: Neji first, Lee second, and Sakura last watch tonight. It made them a little bolder: They figured that they would have about half an hour to talk quietly before they would have to get to sleep. She turned to re-pack the sculpture, then went to get some personal items out.

"Neji is patrolling, we can cuddle up while leaning against this tree." Lee put his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura leaned against him. "Where do we go from here?" She tilted her mouth to meet his. Once again they kissed, and found themselves caught up in the moment. Sakura could feel Lee's heart racing as their chests pressed together. It just added to the excitement knowing she had this effect on him. They pulled apart, almost breathless, and regarded each other.

"It's like I can't think straight. I want so much..." Sakura blushed as she spoke, "but I know Neji could come back at any moment."

"I feel the same way." Lee leaned back against the tree, guiding her to lean back against his arm. "We just have to get through this mission. After that we can try to find time to be together in a more normal way." They sighed almost as one and he kissed her lightly on the side of her head.

* * *

The next day they decided to make a game out of their need for contact. While Neji was in the lead, they would follow and hold hands, whether it was normal walking or treetop leaping. When they took a brief break around midday Neji turned to them: 

"It seemed strange to me that, as I listened to your movements behind me, it almost seemed like I was being followed by one person instead of two." He looked from one of them to the other like he expected an explanation. Lee stared at his feet.

"Just a little prank we came up with before turning in last night." Sakura replied after what was almost too long a silence. "In a way it was a mental test to keep all of our skills sharp. It was hard trying to keep our synchronization up without weakening our alertness to our surroundings. We hoped you'd pick up on the subtleness of it all."

When they made camp that evening Lee could hardly contain himself, as soon as Neji had left to do a brief patrol, he said: "Can you believe that?" He took both of Sakura's hands in his. "Are we really that much in synch? I was not even trying to match your pacing."

"I wasn't trying either." She met his eyes, smiling. "Maybe it's just another sign that we are destined for each other." They entwined their fingers and pulled closer to one another. Sakura suddenly stopped and looked down to their hands. "We keep getting caught up in each other, what if we get too distracted, we're on a mission. That should be our priority."

Lee bowed his head. "You are right, the mission should come first. Tomorrow, we will be able to return the item to its owner. Then we shall be on our way back to Konoha; four more days does not seem a long time to avoid temptation."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I picked on Neji just a little bit again in this. However I do think he's a practical sort who would conserve his chakra for when he really needs it. 


	3. Festival of the Heart

A/N: I debated a few changes before I put this version out. I wanted to go for just a little more light fare before I get truly serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...can you say that...sure, I thought you could.

* * *

Chapter 3: Festival of the Heart

Early in the afternoon of the next day they arrived in town. Neji followed the instructions they had been given and they soon found themselves at the house of their patron, Michiko-san. He presented the item and the old woman smiled as she handled it.

Sakura's inner voice wailed 'If someone brought something like that into my house, a smile would be the last expression that would cross my face.'

"I was hoping it would be returned safely." Michiko slid her hands along the sides of the sculpture. They stopped at the place where Sakura has seen the hidden panel. There in front of them she opened it and pulled out a small scroll. She unrolled it, smiled and nodded as she read it to herself. As soon as she was done she rolled it again and placed it back in the compartment with a click. Turning, she put it in a prominent place on a shelf behind her.

"Now, let us see about Konoha's payment for services rendered." Michiko turned back around with a packet in her hands. She gave it to Neji. "This is the fee agreed upon," she then held out three smaller packets, "and this is for you." She regarded them. "I know it is not customary, but since you seem to be such nice young people: I wanted to give each of you a little extra spending money as a bonus for a job well done." She took each of their hands in turn and placed the packets in them.

"I will not take no for an answer." she added firmly. "If nothing else, I'm sure you noticed our village is all set up for a festival. You can even stay here for the night. This is a large house, and I have so few guests. The only other person here, besides the servants, is my granddaughter Fumie. She clapped her hands and a servant appeared at the door.

"Michiko-sama, what is your will?" The maid asked.

"Please take our guests and find them rooms for the night." Michiko gestured "Ask Hiro if he can find something for the gentlemen to wear. You can take Sakura-san to the room next to Fumie's and see if the two of you can find her a suitable _yukata_ to wear for the evening."

"You don't have to do this for us." Sakura started to protest.

"I already told you I won't take 'no' for an answer." Michiko put her hand up to cut Sakura off. "Nor will I deny these handsome young men the opportunity of escorting you around our village tonight. You're all so young and have worked so very hard. You need to go and have a wonderful, fun night out." She turned again to the maid "See to our guests' needs."

The maid simply bowed and said "As you wish." then led them from the room.

As evening settled in, Lee and Neji waited by the entrance for Sakura and Fumie to come downstairs: "This is almost embarrassing," Neji muttered to Lee, "she's treating us like we're her grandkids, 'Go out, have fun, but don't stay out too late,' I have a good mind to sneak back in here, 10 minutes later and just go to sleep."

Lee had never seen this side of Neji before; he was trying not to laugh out loud. "So very business like," he smiled, "it must have been your serious expression that made her think we do not know how to have fun."

A noise behind them made them turn: Along side Fumie, Sakura descended the stairs. She wore a shade of blue that seemed to accentuate the color of her already vivid aqua-green eyes. Lee felt himself react to the sight of her and did a quick inspection to make sure his outfit did not reveal too much. 'Thank goodness I am not wearing my green bodysuit,' he thought, 'there would be nowhere to hide with that on.'

"Shall we?" Sakura offered her arm to Lee.

Fumie was a pretty girl around Sakura's age. Wearing a lilac colored yukata she regarded Neji and smiled, then whispered to them, "I think my grandmother is watching. If you can just escort me to the end of the street, beyond the view of the house, that would be fine. My friends will meet me there, and you can be free to do as you please until my curfew. Then, I suggest we all meet up again at the same corner. We can all come in the house like we've been together all evening."

Neji opened the door and they all stepped out into the night. It was a very short walk to the corner in question.

"Thank you for the escort!" Fumie bowed, and then waved as she ran off to join three other girls who were obviously her friends.

Neji turned to his companions, "I'm going to modify my original plan: since it seems that I should need to appear to be Fumie-san's escort, I'm going to take up watch on the rooftop here. You to may do whatever you want, 'Go have fun,' as our patron said," he waved then off with a dismissive gesture. He turned, "See you at curfew."

Lee and Sakura stared after him just to be sure he was gone. They turned to each other grinning. "Can you believe it?" Sakura grabbed his hand. "So, what do you want to do first?"

They spent their time doing all sorts of silly little, lovey-dovey things, like feeding each other festival food and sharing ice cream. During this they would also pause to teasingly dab drips off of each other's faces. They played some of the games, and did their best not to use their special skills to enhance their chance of victory. They agreed that the goldfish were right out seeing as there would be no way to keep it alive for the trip home. "We could always keep it as emergency food supply." Lee quipped. Sakura leaned against his arm laughing.

Moving through the crowds was a joy to them. "We got our date earlier than we expected." Sakura squeezed his hand. "I don't think I've ever felt like this; I want this night to just go on. What do you want to do next?"

"Over there." Lee pointed to a merchant stand that was selling jewelry. "Maybe I can buy you something pretty to remember tonight by."

They walked up to take a closer look, a moment later Sakura gasped, "It's too perfect."

She reached toward a delicate ring with a carved gemstone flower of palest pink carved to resemble the blossom of her name. Set into its center was a small faceted crystal of exceptional brilliance. "May I try it on?" The saleswoman nodded consent. It proved to be a perfect fit for her ring finger. They stood there admiring it for a moment then Lee stepped off to the side away from Sakura, to pay the woman.

"Thank you." Sakura pulled him into her arms as he came back to her side and gave him a quick kiss. She then playfully added, "I'll give you another one when we find somewhere a little more private." Once again they began to wander through the crowds seeing the sights. About 15 minutes later Sakura pulled at Lee's hand excitedly: "Look! I've always wanted to do this…I mean, when I found the right guy."

Lee looked at the structure in front of them. It was one of those photo sticker booths. He started to laugh, "You cannot be serious. I do not believe the Hokage's protégé wants to get her picture taken in a little booth and…"

"Yes?"

"Little booth…both of us." He paused clenching his fist, and mentally screaming, 'Yes!'

"Now remember, it takes pictures so we can't do anything inappropriate. I want some pictures I can show my friends. Not something that can be used to blackmail us later." She laughed. "Are you ready?"

They slid into the booth then quickly kissed.

"Okay, so how do we want to pose?" Sakura asked

"Let us hold your hand up between us so we can show off your ring." Lee suggested.

They did their best to fit their smiling faces and the ring into the tiny picture. They came out of the booth laughing hysterically after their efforts. They waited as the machine dispensed their stickers.

"Look, it's soooo cute." Sakura beamed.

"And each one is barely larger than my thumbnail." Lee held up his thumb along side them for comparison.

"Then you don't have to have any" Sakura teased as she slid the sticker sheet into her yukata's sleeve. Lee playfully grabbed at her and pulled her into his embrace.

A voice came from behind them, "I knew it; I knew you two had to be a couple!" They turned to find themselves looking at Fumie and three other girls. Sakura tried hard not to be embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"These are two of the shinobi who helped my grandmother." Fumie introduced them to her friends Mayu, Sayaka, & Kihin. Lee and Sakura politely acknowledged each introduction.

"So," Mayu asked, "we were wondering where your friend Neji is. He sounds so attractive the way Fumie described him."

"He's around, I'm sure." Sakura said. She tried hard not to let her eyes stray to the rooftops. She really didn't want to know if he was anywhere in line of sight right now. Unfortunately, Lee did actually glance up and the girls followed his line of scanning to see if there was anything to see.

A moment later the girls turned back to them "That reminds me," Sayaka smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "they say you ninja can do some pretty amazing things with your strength and agility," she leaned closer, " so have you two done _it_ on a roof or in a really high tree?"

Lee's face went almost as red as when he used his hidden lotus.

Sakura saw what was happening, she smiled a terrifying smile and spoke through her teeth: "Do you really think that's an appropriate question to ask someone you've just met?" She turned and met Fumie's eyes. "I see why you had to give your grandmother, who incidentally we are still obliged to serve until tomorrow, a false image of who you were spending the evening with. She's such a gentle, proper woman: she'd be very disappointed in the company you keep."

Fumie bowed her head, "I apologize for my friends." Sayaka began to apologize as well.

"Then we shall see you again at curfew." Sakura spoke with authority. She took Lee's arm and walked off.

"I, too, must apologize," Lee started. "I should not have put you in a position where you would have to come to my rescue."

"Being a medic, I understand a few things about the human male." She snuggled up against his shoulder, "I'm just grateful, with all that blood rushing to places due to your imagination that you didn't get one of _those_ nosebleeds."

* * *

The fireworks display was just off to one edge of the town where there was a large pond. A lot of the villagers seemed to be standing along one side of it; obviously the people running the show were set up on the far side. Lee and Sakura decided to use their ninja skills to find a quiet place to watch the fireworks: a small island far enough out in the pond that there was no bridge to it. They sat back in the grass as the show began.

Lee gently took hold of her left hand, "There is one flaw in the ring I gave you tonight: it is not the right type of ring." Sakura eyes widened. "I would ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Please allow me to accompany you home upon our return to Konoha so I may ask your family for their approval."

Sakura sat there looking at him; her free hand covered her mouth.

"My treasure, are you all right?" he gently pulled her into his arms.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Yes, you are all right?" he asked

"No, I mean yes to your other question."

"You will?" he grinned.

"I will." She pulled him tighter to herself.

They kissed passionately as the first of the fireworks went off. Sakura lay back on the grass as Lee still pressed to her. She suddenly realized how warm he felt against her and wonderful. Then the back of her mind registered the sound of the crowd, 'Ooohing and Aaahing' at the fireworks. "Wait." She said softly putting her hand to his shoulder. He looked at her with a surprised expression. "We're in line of sight of the crowds, one really bright rocket above could, shall we say, add to the spectacle."

"I was not thinking clearly. You are just too beautiful tonight." He moved so he was along side her on the grass, but ever so gently he took her left hand with his right.

"Maybe the safest thing we can do is just lie back and enjoy the show." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Then she turned her face to the sky. After a few moments they got caught up in the spectacular display, calling out their approval like the rest of the crowd.

Sakura thought what a prefect evening this had been. She considered that people might think things had gone a little fast, but then she reflected on how long she had known Lee. Every time they had been together he had displayed the qualities she liked…no, loved about him. It was just that they had never been really alone together before this mission; somebody else was always a distraction (Usually Naruto).

This was right, she believed it in her heart and she also knew she could rationalize it as well. That was truly satisfying. She turned to face Lee and realized he was already watching her. He pulled her over to him and once again they began to kiss and explore each other's mouths as a gentle game. The shock of a sudden silence brought them out of their reverie. The fireworks display had ended.

"Curfew," Lee said softly, "we have to get back."

They headed back to their rendezvous point, with Sakura resting her head against his shoulder. Although they didn't look like it they were keeping an eye out for Neji. When they sighted Fumie and her friends, they assumed a more normal posture. As soon as they joined her, Fumie waved goodnight to the other girls. Neji waited until the other girls were gone before appearing from the shadows. He had no interest in anymore foolishness than this situation had already thrown his way. Fumie wasted no time in taking Neji's arm and with a wink to the lovers, moved to the lead and together they walked back toward the house. Lee and Sakura understood the message and stole one last quick kiss before they made it to the front door.

* * *

Sakura found she had hard time falling asleep that night. She knew she shouldn't leave the room she had been assigned, no matter how sorely tempted she was. It would be disrespectful to their host. Inner Sakura threw in her own thought, 'You never know what kind of security Michiko may have on this house. I don't want to be caught being a bad girl…yet.'

Tonight had been a surprise to her, what would Tsunade-sama think of her getting carried away like this? Shaking her head, she realized nothing her master could say would change the way she felt right now. She stood by the window and looked again at her ring in the moonlight. 'Sleep well, my love,' she thought as started to move back across the room, 'I can't wait to see you in the morning.'

* * *

A/N: Michiko is an OC that falls into what I consider to be a definitive plot device...the busybody. Oh yeah and maybe I did abuse Neji just a little bit again...but obviously not enough...what was he doing on those rooftops... Peeping? Napping until the fireworks ended? I don't think I'll tell... 


	4. A Healer's Touch

A/N: There are lines in this chapter that were what started me on this story in the first place. I've actually had the first few parts of this written for a while...you'll know when I've gotten past them by when my posts start slowing down a bit. Please forgive me when it happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own, hold or have any legal right to the amazing work called Naruto. I occasionally do have weird dreams where I'm flying and the rights are there...up for grabs...just out of my reach. I hate that dream, I always wake up crying.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Healer's Touch

As they made ready to leave for home the next morning, Michiko stopped them.

"I have a final gift for you." She held out a sealed letter to them. "About the length of your first day's journey home there is a lovely inn. My family has a long term friendship with the family that runs the place. If you give them this letter, I'm sure they will provide you a delightful meal and comfortable lodgings for the night."

"You've already done much more than any patron ever has for us." Neji began, "We are used to the outdoors and..."

"Hush, young man." Michiko stopped him. "I like to do things for people, although I admit I may be too indulgent to Fumie. The three of you are such fine young ninjas and it's been such a long time since I've needed anything from Konoha…" Her expression showed how much this meant to her.

Sakura moved forward and gently embraced the old woman. "Then since it means so much to you we'll accept your gift, but Neji is right, you have been exceedingly kind."

Michiko placed the sealed letter in Sakura's hand. "Thank you." The three of them bowed as one, and went on their way.

They were about 15 minutes out of the town when Neji broached the subject: "We aren't really going there are we?"

"Let me put it this way," Sakura came up along side him "If Michiko-san is the kind of patron who gets preferential treatment from our village anytime she files a request, we don't want to do anything that may disappoint her. This letter is sealed: it may have a request to the Inn's owner to confirm our visit. Do you want to risk that?"

"No, I guess not." Neji said.

'Especially since you're the leader of this mission, and its success or failure rest doubly on your shoulders.' thought Sakura.

* * *

The day's journey was proving uneventful. When they took a short break for the day, Sakura found herself smiling at Lee. Next thing she knew she was coming up with a dangerous idea. She politely talked to her companions, "When we get to our destination, I'll make the arrangements since I have the letter. Tsunade-sama always wants me to practice being diplomatic in my negotiations."

Her inner voice was starting to cry out again, 'Tonight, I'm gonna take charge and no one is getting in my way!'

They continued on and arrived at the inn more than an hour before dark. Sakura asked them to wait for her to get back and went in to see the man in charge.

"I have a letter of introduction that my companions and I were given." She held out the sealed letter to the innkeeper.

He took it and read it over, nodding. "That's Michiko all over," he chuckled, "so how many rooms do you need?"

"There are three of us, and though I don't want to inconvenience you, I feel the need to ask for two rooms because of my age and the fact that my teammates are male. Since I would like a bit of privacy, could you please make sure the rooms are not near each other." Sakura said cautiously, "And if it would be possible could you have the meals sent up to them, we'll take care of our gear up ourselves." He handed her the keys and she promptly ran her gear to her room before returning for her companions.

She handed the room keys to Neji, then Lee and gave him a quick wink. "Did you notice that they have an onsen?" she grinned, "That's where I'm off to; I intend to take full advantage of Michiko-san's generosity. I recommend you do the same. Also, you don't have to worry about dinner; they will be sending it up in our rooms in about an hour." She left them and hurried to the hot spring.

Her time at the ladies side of the spring should have been relaxing, but she had a lot on her mind. She could hear snippets of conversation from the other side of the wall (the men's side), which confirmed that the others had decided to take her advice… this would probably give her just enough time to set up. She cut her onsen time short and headed back to her room.

* * *

Lee returned to his room with curiosity nagging at the back of his mind: Neji was in a different branch of the Inn and he had no idea where Sakura's room was. What kind of arrangements had she made, if there was an emergency, where would they find each other? He opened his door and was met with a most pleasant surprise.

"Welcome home." Sakura bowed on her knees before him wearing the yukata from the night before.

"Sakura." he gasped, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

She rose from the floor and took his hand and led him to the place where their dinner was laid out. "Shall we?" she smiled. He nodded, still at a loss for words. She picked up the utensils and selected a choice tidbit from one of the plates: "Open please," she offered it to him and he allowed her.

"So now, what can I do for you?" He asked, finally recovering from his initial shock to speak.

"I want tonight to be about you, what you want, what you feel." She looked at him, and then turned her eyes downward, almost shyly.

He thought about it for a moment. There were so many ways he could take this. Finally, he replied, "I cannot allow that, I want our lives to be a true partnership. We should be neither selfish nor self-sacrificing in our feelings. All things should be shared, both good and bad."

She threw her arms around him. "You are just too wonderful." They kissed briefly.

He said softly, "So, now will you quit playing demure newlywed housewife, although cute it is also strangely disturbing. Let us just share our dinner in a more normal way."

Sakura giggled, "So, you did figure my little game out."

* * *

Less than an hour later, they were contemplating how they wanted to spend the rest of their night together. "We could keep it more innocent and simply sleep side by side," Sakura softly, "or shall we take a risk and see just how far we agree to go to."

Lee contemplated her sitting on the edge of one of the beds. "You seem to put some planning into where we are now. Tell me what your original plan was for tonight."

"I was hoping we'd see how far we were ready to go with this."

"Then I defer to your wisdom, my treasure." He came over, sat along side her and wrapped her in his embrace. He leaned her backward, "I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life." He started to kiss her throat; she arched against him with a soft moan and gently guided his hand inside her yukata. After a moment, he paused to pull it further open so he could see her. She smiled as he whispered huskily, "Such delicate beauty," and bent to kiss her throat again, then started to work his way downward.

She wrapped her arms around his head to stop him just below the clavicle. "I want to see you, too." Her voice rang like exotic music in his ears. She helped him remove his outfit to his waist, and then made a show of sliding her arms the rest of the way out of her sleeves. "Oh my love," she pulled his chest to meet hers then kissed him fiercely. She moved so that they lay back on the bed with him above her. Her hands slid down to his hips and she started to tug urgently, but awkwardly, at his remaining clothing. He reached down to help her.

Lee then turned to untying the belt that still held her yukata around her waist, "I see you thought ahead." He gasped as it fell away to confirm what he suspected: there was nothing else underneath. He felt her hands work their way along the sides of his chest down to his hips again. His excitement was truly a flame within him, he closed his eyes: 'Is this really it, are we about to..?'

Sakura looked up at Lee. "Yes, now." She whispered as she started to move her right hand in case he needed her help to guide him. He was biting his lip in such a cute way. Then suddenly it all changed: A splash of warm wetness fell across her front and his expression went from blissful to mortified. She knew immediately what had happened and what she needed to do. He was shaking as he continued to support himself above her. "It's okay, my love." She reached up one hand to the side of his face, with the other reached for a towel that she had placed on the nightstand in case of emergency. (Sometimes, her medical training made her worry that she was over-cautious at times but this time it paid off.) While she dabbed at her front, she continued to murmur reassurances to Lee. She then used her free hand to get him to lie down beside her. Once, she was done wiping herself off she wrapped her arms around him and just held him close.

Lee realized what a miracle of a woman he had beside him. Her understanding about this accident just made him want to stay with her all the more. But, then, what if this kept happening? Would it make him unworthy of her? He let out a soft sob against her shoulder.

The moment she heard the sob, she knew Lee was having doubts about his manhood. For a moment she ran the scenario in her mind and knew what she needed to say to him: go straight forward first. "What just happened is not that unusual, I'm not disappointed in you in any way." He looked up to meet her eyes. "I guess we've found something your amazing speed is not good for." She touched his face and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Just trust me, this will be all right. Remember what you've always told me: The lotus always blooms twice." She kissed him lightly.

"And I will be a stronger man for it." He replied his spirit suddenly restored. He pulled her into his arms, and they just clung together for the next few minutes.

"Let's just give ourselves a little time," Sakura suggested, "and we'll try again, only this time a little slower in our pacing. Trust yourself to my care; we've gone this far. I'm aching to see what it's really like when we get together." She lay on her side facing him. Then she placed her forehead against his, her arms now braced lightly in front of her. He matched her position as best he could then she entwined their finger together. "Relax, and try to match your breathing with mine."

A little while later Sakura gently kissed him and pushed him onto his back. Cautiously she slid her leg across him and moved herself above him. "Patience," her voice a gentle caress as he tried to shift his position beneath her, "I asked you to trust me on this. When I am ready I won't stop you." She slid herself downward slowly, she gasped as a brief pain stopped her. She saw a flash of concern on his face, and quietly reassured him. "I'm all right, that was normal for the first time." She continued her movement watching his expression change. "Now, move with me." she said in a voice that echoed the need that had suddenly surged within her. It took them a few more moments to find their rhythm, and soon they discovered their truest joy in each other. Still gasping, she lowered herself down into his arms again.

Afterward they lay along side each other for while reveling in the newness of each sensation; just the lightest touch of their hands on the other's skin would cause a new excitement. "This is going to sound silly," Lee buried his face in her hair then kissed her throat, "but, I am so glad you agreed to marry me last night. It occurred to me that if I had not I would be begging you tonight…"

Sakura smiled, "I was thinking something like that myself." She cautiously slid back along side him, leaving her right arm across his chest, he moved his left hand over it entwining their fingers. She snuggled against his shoulder. They lay that way for a while, and somehow she realized that once again their breathing was synchronized. 'This is just too wonderful,' she thought, 'I'd always heard that relationships were hard work. Maybe that's because this is all so new and reality hasn't had a chance to sink in yet…'

She didn't know how long she drifted in this reverie, but she was brought back to it by Lee turning on his side to face her again.

"So," he smiled a dreamy smile at her, "what would you say if the lotus bloomed a third time tonight?"

She rolled on to her back, and suggestively slid her hands down her thighs. "The gates of healing await your pleasure."

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I'm not sure what is in character and out of character for everybody. Shippuuden Sakura strikes me as somebody who is a little more take charge than the earlier Sakura (The crybaby, cheerleader.) Although I do think that both she and Lee are still subject to human frailties: in this case getting a little too caught up in the moment. 


	5. The Secret of Neji's Mission

A/N: So, here we are the moment of truth. All is revealed...well maybe only 75.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. I don't even have a chance of inheriting them. I am not related to the amazing Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Secret of Neji's Mission

The next morning Lee and Sakura waited in the lobby for Neji to show up. They tried to behave themselves, but, after last night, it was problematic. Finally, they decided to try sit together on the couch, holding hands, Sakura resting her head on his shoulder. "Just innocent enough, but clearly lets him know where we are." She smiled up at Lee.

They had deliberately gotten up early figuring that it would be better if they made it easy for him to find them. It was only twenty minutes later that he found them. "Did I miss something?" he asked simply.

"We had a lot of fun at the festival." Lee squeezed Sakura's hand. She got the message and pulled the sticker sheet out of her pack.

Neji shook his head, "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"The Byakugan is not any good for this." Lee suggested.

Sakura snorted, "Are you paraphrasing me?"

They both started to laugh. Neji was left to stare in disbelief. "What is with you two?"

Lee and Sakura looked up at him, recovering their composure they stood up.

"Sorry, Neji, it is your mission." Lee struck his "ready for orders" pose. "We are yours to command."

* * *

Shortly thereafter they were back to their usual routine of leaping from tree to tree. Lee and Sakura were following Neji, but once again holding hands as they leapt. They synchronized as they had the last time but they also did their best to keep their alertness levels up.

The day passed quickly, as if the tension of trying to keep their feelings hidden from Neji had lifted some sort of burden away. When they stopped for their break, the fact that they could stay by each other's side was joy enough, they didn't need to be more demonstrative than simply holding hands or looking at each other. It probably had to be that way anyways because, even though he didn't say so, Neji's body language showed that he was getting annoyed just watching them make eyes at each other. They agreed that sleep time and watches also required proper decorum; they should be back in Konoha before the next night came in.

* * *

The next day came and went in the same uneventful way. Lee and Sakura quietly made their plans as they followed Neji home. Evening was about to set in when they arrived at the gates of Konoha.

"Neji," Lee asked as they came inside, "could you do us one small favor? Could you try to give us about 40 minutes to take care of one piece of business before we meet up for the post mission debriefing."

"What could be more important than getting this mission over and done with?" Neji gave them one of his most intense looks.

"I…we wanted to go to see Sakura's mother, so I could formally ask for her hand in marriage." Lee almost blushed as he said it. "We will try to keep it short by using our need to go for debriefing…"

Neji blinked. What had been going on with these two? They were supposed to have been on a mission. He never heard of anything like this happening to anyone else. Desperate not to look like he was losing his temper (or his mind for that manner) he said firmly "I'll give you twenty minutes, no more, but if they call me in to the office before you get there I'll make no excuses for you." Neji shook his head.

"Just tell them what Lee just told you." Sakura spoke softly, "Hopefully, Tsunade-sama will understand."

* * *

And so, Neji found himself being called in to talk to the Hokage almost immediately upon his arrival. He entered the room and found not only the Hokage and Shizune, but also Gai and Tenten waiting there. 'This is strange,' he thought, 'normal procedure has gone completely out the window on this mission.' They all were studying him with a mixed collection of expressions: Gai looked quite pleased about something, Tenten had her hands over her mouth looking like she was trying to hide a smile, Shizune was watching her master with a guarded expression, and Tsunade-sama looked like she was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"So," Tsunade began, "we got the report that all three of you made it back," she leaned forward as she regarded him, "where are Sakura and Lee?"

"Godaime-sama, I know this is going to seem strange," Neji's throat suddenly went dry, "but they asked if they could make a brief side trip, they promised to be no longer than twenty min…."

Tsunade rose up putting her fists down on the table; he had forgotten that she could look so terrifying. "What could be so important that this debriefing has to wait?"

He had hoped he wouldn't have to say this, even if it was the truth, it should not have been his new to announce. He bowed his head as he said, "Lee has gone to Sakura's family to ask for permission to marry her."

"Yes!" squeaked Tenten throwing her arms up.

"Mission accomplished!" Gai gave Neji a big thumb up and flashed his famous smile. He then looked over at the Hokage.

"Well, I guess you won the bet." Tsunade shook her head and shrugged.

Neji looked at them still in a state of shock. "You mean this mission; this _Really Lame Mission_ was all part of some bet? I can't believe you!" He advanced toward Gai and grabbed at his throat, then shook him. "Don't ever use me like this again. I just spent that last week wondering **what** I had **done** to **deserve** this**horrible** mission. Is that what I was, a chaperone for a date? Give me an explanation as to what this was all really about!" Gai broke the hold and looked to the Hokage.

"Very well, but we'll have to keep this brief since you team mates will be here in less than 15 minutes." Tsunade began. "Gai came to me a couple of weeks ago with an unusual request: he had seen the dedication that Lee had shown toward Sakura through the years. He felt that if they were given the opportunity to spent some time together without the intrusion of any other potential rival for Sakura's affection, she would see him for the man he truly is."

She looked over at her assistant. "Shizune and I came up with part of the arrangement. Her family has a long standing friendship with Michiko's family and part of it involved the sculpture you had to recover. The two families send that tacky statue back and forth between them on a regular basis, about every two to three years. They also place a commemorative message in a hidden compartment on the base of the statue. Well, since we couldn't have you just show up with the item we had to send Michiko a message before hand. I'm sure you didn't miss the fact that she's a very generous lady and a bit of a busybody, so when she heard the scenario, she suggested that we try to time it out so that you'd all arrive for the festival there. So I'm guessing that might be what sealed the deal."

"Well, they did make a comment about it yesterday morning," Neji agreed. "You can ask Sakura if she has their pictureswith her." His mind was going numb with how he had been used. "So, what else do I need to know?"

"The personal business I was off for," Gai came in, "was trying to set up something that looked plausible for finding the sculpture. Luckily, I ran across the group of thieves and placed the statue into one of their packs of stolen goods the day before you caught up with them. You don't know how tempted I was to take them out myself. One against six is my kind of fight."

"Okay, so I see how all the pieces fit together now. So, now do you want the payment that we received from Michiko-san?" He pulled out the packet and held it out to the Hokage. The expression on his face was as if he was holding a dead rat out in front of him. As the Hokage accepted it his features softened, "So, how are you doing, Tenten?" he looked over to her.

She smiled, "I was never hurt. When the plan was almost in place, I happened to say something to Gai-sensei about Lee and he inadvertently told me too much in his excitement about the plan. So, to avoid the possibility that I would work too obviously at giving Lee an opportunity to make his move, I opted 'fake an injury'."

"You, being totally clueless about the real mission, performed perfectly." Tsunade smiled "You stuck to the objective even if you had your suspicions about it, Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." Neji muttered still not looking too happy about what he'd been through. He wondered how much he should tell them about the times when Sakura sounded like she was trying to manipulate things: in particular when she took charge of their arrangements for the inn that Michiko-san sent them to. No, it was probably best he didn't mention that at all, that was definitely not standard procedure. Hopefully, Michiko wasn't going to give any sort of report to Shizune.

* * *

They only had to wait a few more minutes for Sakura and Lee. When they got there they entered the room cautiously, uncertain as to what had already been said.

"So my protégé has finally decided to report in." Tsunade smiled, "Neji's already given his report so tell your version of what happened."

Sakura took in the faces in the room; she didn't expect to see Gai and Tenten here. "Do you mean the mission or the reason for our delay getting here?" She raised her left hand and turned it to show the ring from the festival.

"It is not exactly the ring I wanted to give her," Lee said, "but it still symbolizes the promise we have made to each other."

Gai practically materialized behind them to give them a hug. "Now, that is truly the burning passion of youth!" Lee and Sakura both blushed. He released them and stood there behind them, then put his hand on Lee's shoulder give him a hardy shake. "I'm proud of you, Lee."

"So, how did it go otherwise?" Tsunade inquired.

"We want to see how soon we can get married, say maybe a month, month and a half or so. However, long it takes to make the arrangements." Sakura stood before her master. "I know this seems fast, but now that we've found each other we don't want to wait any longer than necessary."

"You both realize that this will require that you will need to find a balance between your personal and professional lives?" Tsunade watched their expressions as she spoke, "It is likely that you will never be given a mission together again," she saw Sakura nod, "because your personal loyalties and mission loyalties could conflict." She saw the quick glance that Lee gave to Sakura, which told her he understood the depth of what she meant. This was as good as could be hoped for. "I'll see what arrangements can be made for you in the morning. Come see me about midday."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." they bowed as one.

"Everyone's dismissed." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

As they walked out of the chamber, Tenten was all abuzz: she first hugged Sakura, then Lee. She just couldn't contain her excitement. "I'm so happy for both of you, you're the first of our circle to take this step, and I wonder who could be next." She flicked a quick glance after Neji, "Do you think we should go out as a group and celebrate?"

Before Sakura could say anything against it, Gai turned, giving his thumbs-up move. "What do you say, Lee?" Lee, of course, responded with a mirror of the gesture, and the two of them stood grinning at each other like idiots. She saw Neji shake his head, obviously resigned to the fact the he was trapped into it. She empathized completely. She knew she was up against too many years of Gai/Lee programmed reactions to get out of it this time.

She shouldn't have worried; it turned out to actually be kind of fun. They went for a late dinner as a group and throughout the evening the kept running into people they knew. Sakura spent a lot of time holding out her hand so they could see her ring. 'The more I do this,' she thought, 'the more I realize that I really don't want another ring to replace this one. I like it too much, it suits me…us. We don't need anything too extravagant in our lives, just each other.'

"Sakura, look." Lee's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see Ino had just wandered in.

She stood up and waved, "Ino, over here!" Ino looked around quickly, made a gesture of some sort, before coming over to them. "Did I interrupt something?" Sakura questioned her friend.

"Uh, no," Ino said, "So what are you doing with this crew?" She eyed the others, seeing the smiles as she asked her question.

"Celebrating..." Sakura smiled.

"Don't tease," Ino raised a finger and wagged it, "spill it."

"…our engagement." Sakura took Lee's hand and pulled him to stand up next to her. She held her left hand out the way she'd been doing all evening so her friend could see the ring.

"I didn't even know you were dating." Ino looked at both of them.

"It was sort of a spontaneous event." Sakura said, "I'll tell you about it later. The reason I wanted you to come over is I want to know if you'll act as my maid of honor."

"Sure," Ino threw her arms around Sakura while thinking, 'All right, if Sasuke returns, that's one piece of competition out of my way.'

"That is right," Lee turned, "Gai-sensei, I need you to be my best man."

"Then, that's where I'll be!" Gai jumped up and put his hand on Lee's shoulder flashing his smile at Ino.

"Well then, I guess we've gotten the first part taken care of. Now all we need is the date to be set." Sakura took Lee's hands excitedly; they'd behaved themselves in front of their friends so far. Maybe it was time for one little public show of affection. They drew together into a tight embrace and kissed. They didn't linger at it too long since Lee was still in his body suit, she didn't want to risk getting him too excited.

"I think we should call it a night." Lee said, "Some of us did just get back from a mission."

"You're right," Neji agreed, "It might be nice to sleep my own bed." He smirked at them.

A brief flash of disappointment crossed Sakura's face. Yeah, this was an issue that would still need to be worked out: how was she going to get some alone time with Lee before the wedding. She could see the same thought had occurred to him as well.

The whole group of them escorted Sakura home. Although the rest of them, they decided to wait for Lee at the end of the street to give him a few moments of privacy so he could say goodnight to Sakura.

He held her against himself. "I do not want to say goodnight, my treasure." They kissed one last time. She clung to him so he could tell she felt the same. "You know we have to part, when shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Tsunade-sama said she would see us tomorrow around midday, we can meet up about an hour before then and come up with a list of preliminary ideas." Sakura said softly, "I suspect I won't be able to get away before then because my mother will probably want to give me her version of what I need to get married." She gave him one last quick kiss, whispered, "Goodnight, my love." and slipped inside the house.

* * *

A/N: Although Sakura talks Naruto and his issues due to a lack of family and pisses off Sasuke, I seem to recall only what seems to be her mother around in a few episodes (in voice only) no indication of her father. So I went that route here. Hope you liked my latest moment of Neji abuse, let me know... 


	6. We Are Not Alone

A/N: Bear with me this is my first time doing dialog for Naruto himself. He strikes me as the type who loses it when talking while excited.

Disclaimer: Once again I state that Kishimoto-sama has the rights to Naruto. Once again I state that I have no rights, I fear the lawyers, and I am a lowly worm...Come to think of it I don't own the rights to Lowly Worm either. I am missing out on soooo much.

* * *

Chapter 6: We Are Not Alone 

As Sakura had expected, her mother was trying to be all ideas and planning the next morning. Sakura let her know that she was the Hokage's protégé, and the Hokage had already told her that _she _would be making the arrangements for the wedding herself. Tsunade-sama would let Sakura know the available dates and any limitations this afternoon. Since it was the Hokage's will, her mother gave up… for now.

In spite of her best efforts, Sakura couldn't make her escape from the house until almost 11:30. She had hoped to get a little more time to herself before she had to meet Lee. She also realized that she would have to make arrangements to get together with Ino to go dress shopping. It was going to be busy enough as is, let alone if she got sent out on a mission. She did a little window shopping as she headed off, maybe she'd at least get some ideas.

"Hey Sakura!" she turned to find Naruto rushing up to her. "I've been hearing some crazy rumors."

'Oh, not now,' she thought, 'it's probably something really dumb.' She took a deep breath, and put on a smile for him. "I'm really busy right now, but if you want to walk where I'm going, I can talk." She turned back the way she was heading.

"So is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" she looked at him as they moved down the street.

"Are you and Bushy Brows getting married?"

She almost replied to the affirmative but then thought it might be more fun to string him along. "Where did you hear a thing like that?"

"I ran into to Tenten this morning," he said, "she was all, 'have you heard the news?' as she came up to me. Then she giggled like it was some kind of joke, dattebayo."

"So do you believe her?" Sakura asked.

"Well it seems sort of far fetched;" he looked at her, "you go off on a mission with another crew, and come back engaged. I mean, you aren't even dating, are you?"

"Why do you think I don't go on dates?" she was kind of embarrassed now, this was the second time someone made a comment about that. 'Then again, I went from just talking with Lee privately to going all the way in the course of 5 days. I guess it is kind of weird.'

Her inner voice chimed in, 'Yeah, but I'd do it all again…the sooner the better, mmm mmm mmm.'

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto was staring at her. He'd never seen her blush so brightly.

"Thinking of me?" Lee walked up and put his arm around her waist.

"No way," Naruto stared, jaw dropping, "it's true?"

"Very much so," Sakura smiled and turned to him, "wanna see my ring?"

"Nah, those things don't excite me," He tried to act cool.

"But everyone else has seen it." Sakura tried to sound disappointed.

"Everyone, you mean, Kakashi knows already! Auuuugh, Konohamaru too!" he started to make a spectacle of himself. "You probably even told Akamaru before me, why am I always the last to know-ttebayo?"

Her intent missed its mark, but what did she expect from Naruto?

"Yo! Did I hear my name?" Kakashi appeared along side Naruto. "Sakura, Lee, Gai told me something interesting happened on your mission with Neji. He didn't say what, but judging from his grin, I have a guess. Is that a ring you're wearing, Sakura?"

She held out her hand and Naruto instantly pushed in. "Lemme see, lemme see, dattebayo!"

"I thought you weren't excited by these things," She laughed.

Suddenly it dawned on him, "I thought you said everybody knew already."

"What I meant was everyone who found out wanted to see the ring." She pulled her hand back and gave it over to Lee. "No, the whole village didn't find out before you."

"Well anyways, I wish the two of you much happiness," you could see the smile in Kakashi's eye, "Come along Naruto, I think they'd like a little alone time."

They started to walk away, but you could still hear Naruto say, "How can you be alone in the middle of the street-ttebayo?"

Sakura and Lee looked at each other and laughed. "Where to, my love?" she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

About half an hour later, they went off to see Tsunade. Shizune took them back to the Hokage's office, "So, how are you handling the extra attention you're getting today?" She asked.

"It's kind of strange, every time we turn around, someone comes up to congratulate us." Sakura looked at her, "I never realized how fast news of our kind travels in this place."

"It's not everyday that someone so closely tied to the Hokage decides to get married. I think everyone likes good news." Shizune smiled. She opened the door and led them in.

"Sakura, Lee," the Hokage greeted them, "please be seated, we have a lot to discuss."

Almost two hours later they several lists: Who they wanted as guests, who they thought should be invited and just enough space for Sakura's mother to have her say. They also had a date: August 20th, a month and 9 days away.

* * *

"I was thinking," Sakura began, "do you think it would be nice if we used some of our little stickers on the invitations for our closest friends? It is kind of our engagement photo."

"Forgive me, my treasure, but I am at a complete loss when it comes to any of this." He looked slightly glazed after the time in the Hokage's office. "Please share your ideas, I can tell you what I absolutely do not like, but I fear fine details are beyond me."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Didn't you know that proposing to the Hokage's apprentice would be the most dangerous thing you've ever done?" She tilted her head up so she could meet his kiss. They lingered that way for a while.

Lee pressed against her, "I want you so much." he whispered, "Do you want to go back to my place?"

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day." She squeezed his hand, "Let's do it."

If they moved fast on their missions, they seemed to move doubly fast now. Hand in hand, they wove through the streets of Konoha. "Do you think we should start looking for a real apartment of our own?" he asked, "And if we do so, should we look into immediate occupancy?"

"I thought you weren't into the fine details." She smiled.

"Here we are." They had arrived at the place where Lee lived.

Sakura looked at the drab exterior, 'At least our first night together was perfect.' She thought. Then she reminded herself it was only late afternoon, and that she wasn't here on an architectural tour.

Just as they were about to move to the door the voice Sakura most dreaded as an intrusion of their lives rang out. "There you are, Lee!" and Gai-sensei appeared before them as if by magic. Talk about something hitting you like a cold shower.

Lee looked from Gai to Sakura and back again. "Yes, Gai-sensei, what do you require of me?"

Suddenly, it appeared that Gai had finally noticed Sakura standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" He looked them over.

"Its okay," Sakura put on a smile, "we were just taking a walk after our visit with the Hokage. I really should be getting home, 'til tomorrow, Lee." They kept their kiss brief and she turned to head for home.

"He can't do this to us," her inner voice wailed, "Gai has to have a weakness we can exploit."

* * *

That was the beginning of their personal hell. It seemed any time they even thought about trying to spend some more intimate time together, someone would just pop up. Gai, Tenten, Kakashi, Naruto, Shizune, it didn't seem to matter. Somehow, it seemed the fates had conspired against them. Lee even tried to visit Sakura via her window and somehow her mother 'couldn't sleep' and tapped on her door to see if she was awake for a mother-daughter heart-to-heart.

Then of course there were the missions: it seemed like Gai was dragging Lee off every time she blinked. Sakura only went out once during the first two weeks, but of course it was during a time when Lee was back in Konoha. The two of them were learning the depths frustration could reach. The only time they ever seemed to get together was fully and completely in public. After August 10th, they had resigned themselves to waiting for their wedding night to be together again.

Since the Hokage had been nice enough to allow Sakura to stay in Konoha to do all the rest of the wedding arrangements, she had to make up for it by training hard. Some days she was positively exhausted when she was done, she hadn't felt this drained since she had first started her training under Tsunade's tutelage.

Five days before the wedding, she was getting ready to head out to work with her master, when her mother called out to her; "Did you have breakfast?"

"No Mother, I'll catch something later at Tsunade-sama's" Sakura realized that the last thing she wanted at that moment was something to eat. The thought…well, let's just say the thought of it wasn't pleasant.

"Are you having a bout of nerves, dear?" her mother looked at her, "It's perfectly normal this close to your big day. Just take a deep breath and remind yourself this will all be over soon and you can start your new life." Suddenly her mother got a weepy looking expression in her eyes. Sakura gave her mother a big hug and went on her way before she'd hear the full-blown 'I'm losing my little girl' crying jag.

Her session at the Hokage's was just as exhausting as the last few times, even worse for the lack of a meal. Soon she was on her knees with a half-vacant expression.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked her.

"I'll be all right, I just sort of skipped out on breakfast." she replied.

"Shizune, get something for Sakura." Tsunade called out, then turning back to Sakura, "I didn't think you'd be one of those foolish girls who tries to starve herself into a smaller dress just before the wedding."

"Really, I'm not." Sakura shook her head, "My mother thinks its nerves."

"Just relax, it's only a few days away, all the arrangements are done." Tsunade smiled reassuringly, "What could possibly go wrong? Then again," she tapped a finger to her chin, "Lee's not due back from his latest mission until later tonight…"

"Don't even talk like that." Sakura looked pale.

"Its okay, Shizune's back and it looks like she's got a message." Tsunade smirked.

Sure enough it was word that Gai's Team made it back already.

"We can go as soon as you've had something to eat."

Sakura almost picked at what was offered, then she tried to get as much of it down as would satisfy her mentor. So, soon they were on their way to greet Gai's team. After the payout and debriefing, Tsunade released her protégé to go with her intended.

As they all turned to leave, Tsunade said, "Tenten, if I could have a moment of your time." As soon as the others were gone, the Hokage said to Shizune and Tenten, "It appears that the second part of the bet is on."

* * *

Finally, the night before the wedding had arrived. The wedding party had gone out for dinner together; both Lee and Sakura had blatantly told everyone they did not want bachelor-type parties.

"Shall I walk you home, my treasure?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm sure you have some last minute things you need to go over with your Best Man." Sakura looked up at Gai.

He promptly slapped Lee on the back and grinned, "That's right, I am sure you will need to ask for my advice in these final hours."

"Besides Ino and I have to go over some last minute details." Sakura smiled at Ino who simply raised an eyebrow at her. She stepped toward Lee and they embraced, once again they had to do their briefer public kiss. "Goodnight, my love." She smiled longingly.

"After tomorrow night, those will no longer be parting words for us." he returned her smile with one equally contemplative.

They went their separate ways. Ino could barely wait until they were out of earshot. "Okay, now what do you need me to do for you?"

* * *

A/N: I do like using Sakura's inner voice, I hope I'm doing it okay. What's really weird is I know where I'm going with all this it's just that I'm trying to find the most interesting way to get there. 


	7. Wedding Worries

A/N: Here we go the moment(s) of Truth. Hope you enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns those crazy rights to Naruto. I own a few things...but nothing as cool as that.

* * *

Chapter 7: Wedding Worries

Sakura could barely sleep: she kept thinking about the conversation she'd had with Ino.

She'd actually confessed that she thought she might be pregnant, but had been unable to make the determination because she kept looking for something wrong with her. It was kind of embarrassing that she wouldn't be able to diagnose something so ordinary.

She left a note for her mother so she'd know she had already left, and set out early for the hall where the wedding was being held. 'Come on Ino,' she started pacing.

Ten minutes later, Ino finally arrived, "How long have you been here Sakura?" she looked at her friend from behind her sunglasses, she had dressed in an oversized shirt over some capris. Her hair was down with a scarf tied over it, she was best described as frumpy. "We weren't even supposed to meet up for an hour yet."

"I'm just glad you got here." Sakura threw her arms about her friend. "So, did you get it?"

"Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" Ino looked at her. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were staring at the results section of the pregnancy test. "Couldn't you have picked a test with better instructions, Ino?" Sakura frowned.

"What, it makes perfect sense: 'If a shuriken appears, your warrior's aim was true.' That certainly looks like a shuriken to me." She held the item next to the little picture on the papers. "Besides, this is the best selling brand, the most accurate, and easiest to use. It says so on the box."

"And how many times have you had to use one of these?"

"None," Ino smirked, and handed the test back to Sakura, "but that's because I'm always prepared. Well anyways, congratulations, I guess."

Sakura looked at it again, "I've got to tell Lee," she jumped up, "do you think he's here yet?"

"Down girl," Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Looks like you're getting all your pre-wedding jitters in one long string. Relax. You'll have plenty of time to tell him later." She took the test out of Sakura's hands and put it along with the instructions on a small table. "We've got more important things to do, like make you beautiful, of course not as beautiful as me," she laughed, "but then look what I've got to work with."

* * *

Lee was easily as nervous as Sakura. He knew he shouldn't be tense, but somehow he couldn't believe that this day had actually come. 'This is just a dream,' he fretted, 'I will wake up, and this will not be happening. I do not want to be without her.' He looked over at Gai-sensei, after today their relationship would not be the same either: his first loyalty would be irrevocably to Sakura. So many changes, what would be next? 'I will pace back and forth across this room 100 times, if no one disturbs me, today will be perfect…'

* * *

When Sakura's mother came to check up on things, Ino showed her how wonderful she'd made Sakura look. Both of them reassured her that everything was fine. Five minutes later they'd gotten her back out the door.

"Nice job, Ino." Sakura smiled.

"I'm good at running distractions. You should see my new mission strategy." her friend smiled, "So, if it's all right by you I'm going to run a 5-to-10 minute recon just to see who's here so far."

Sakura nodded.

"Use this quiet time to clear your head, or maybe finalize your vows. Oh, and here, eat this; we don't need you to faint during the ceremony." She handed Sakura a small wrapped pack. "If you did that it would really stress poor Lee out." Ino slipped out of the room.

* * *

"I caught a glimpse of Lee." Ino smiled as she came back, "I was right, I think he's as nervous as you are."

"You didn't talk to him did you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no, I think if he'd have seen me, I'm sure he'd have made a point of it though." She giggled, "It would have been all about you, are you here, are you ready, are you happy…and so on."

Not too much later a tap came on the door; it was Shizune to give them a ten minute warning.

"This is it," Sakura was aflutter again, "Ino, do I look all right?"

"You look fine, no different from the last fifteen times you asked me," she was already adjusting Sakura's veil. "Oh look, when I cover your face up you look even better."

"Ino, please." Sakura started to move about, "Where's my bouquet?"

"Right here," Ino picked up the flowers, and put them in her friend's hand, "Deep breath girl, you're fine, I won't let you down. Besides, I get to walk up there first, odds are if I don't trip, you will." She gave Sakura a wicked grin.

"Don't even joke about things like that."

* * *

It had been decided that the wedding would be held in the same hall as the reception with the guests already seated at their respective tables. So when it was time for the ceremony to begin, Lee and Gai took their place in front of the Head Table. They wore black formal wear, but since Gai was Gai, he had talked Lee into making sure any accent on it was green. In spite of it, they looked pretty striking as they waited.

Tsunade joined them in short order. She looked at Lee, 'Who would have thought that he would be the one Sakura would choose?' She gave him a smile to reassure him. In a way, he held a special place in her heart as her first great project after taking up the role of Hokage.

In short order, Ino made her appearance she wore a lilac colored dress of tea length with a very fitted bodice. It showed off Ino's body to perfection. 'She's looking for some action tonight.' The Hokage thought, as she shook her head, 'Doesn't she realize she's got two of the nicest guys in Konoha working with her on a regular basis? She shouldn't spend all her efforts working so hard for attention.'

Sakura stood in the shadows watching Ino walk. 'Dammit, she didn't trip; I hope she didn't jinx me.' Her music cue came up, 'I can do this, one step at a time. Oh, there's Lee, he's smiling.' She slowly glided up to the front of the room; her dress, though not as fitted as Ino's, accentuated her figure nicely. It had a lovely short train that had been embroidered in a pattern of her namesake blossom. Through her veil, she could tell the Lee had an expression on his face of positive joy. It made her feel so very happy, she knew she could tell him her news without fear. She took her spot next to Ino facing across to him.

The Hokage stepped forward. "Dear friends, we are gathered here to honor the wishes of Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura by bearing witness to their marriage. Since I am only performing this ceremony as a favor to my protégé, I will let them express their commitment to one another in their own words." She looked over to Lee. "Please, before those here assembled, tell Sakura what your vows are."

Lee swallowed, although there had been many times her had declared his love for Sakura, this was the first time he really had to think about exactly how to word it. He took a step toward Sakura, "You are my treasure, a gift I must strive to be worthy of. I will love you always and will protect you when you require protection. I ask you to be my partner in all that life brings our way. Share this life, this love with me for now and always." Lee looked intensely through her veil into her eyes.

Sakura did not wait to be prompted she reached out with her right hand to take his. "You are my Rock, the strong foundation I will build the rest of my life on. I will love and cherish you for all the days we are given. As of today our paths have joined and we shall walk along together wherever this new road leads." Sakura's eyes filled with tears she wiped at them, but kept smiling up at Lee. She whispered, "I'm sorry I told myself I wasn't going to get all weepy like this." She gently withdrew her hand and dabbed at her eyes.

Tsunade was smiling in spite of herself. She usually didn't go for this type of sentimentality. "Well, in light of this deep and abiding commitment and before my student weeps her eyes into unbearable redness, I declare this a valid and binding marriage. Go ahead and kiss your bride, Lee."

He stood there for a moment staring at her through the veil. Sakura's happy weepiness started to turn to a giggle when she realized he was actually unsure what to do with it.

"Here, let me," Ino stepped forward, and gently lifted the veil back from Sakura's face; she then took Sakura's bouquet "Go get her, tiger."

And so they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. They tried to temper their frustrated passions with the knowledge that this was for show. They lingered just long enough to give themselves some satisfaction with their amount of contact. When they finished, they turned to face the crowd assembled, smiling.

* * *

Then the reception began in earnest. As Sakura and Lee walked around to the other side of the table, she leaned over to whisper her news into his ear. He froze, turned to look at her, and his eyes got wider than she had ever seen them before. The corners of his mouth started to twitch, so before he could shout out whatever exclamation he was working on, Sakura covered his mouth with hers in an ardent kiss. As she ended it, she gave him the gesture for silence.

Just before the dinner was served, it was observed that Naruto had somehow brought his own meal to the wedding: a bowl of his favorite ramen. When Tsunade addressed this issue to him he responded simply; "I just wanted to be sure there was something I would eat here, Dattebayo."

The meal was served and everyone knew that no alcoholic beverages were to come near the groom. They all feared what could happen. However, the rest of the people at the head table were considered fair game. Two were known to have drinking experience; the Hokage and Gai had already made arrangements as far as what they were drinking. That left Ino and Sakura, and since the concept of a drunken bride had more comic potential…

Lucky for Sakura, Ino was very much aware of this kind of foolishness. She dedicated her time to intercepting attempts to spike the bride's drinks and got rid of them the most expedient way she could think of: consuming them herself.

By the time the hall was converting from eating to dancing, Sakura noticed that Ino was looking a little flushed. "Are you all right?"

"Feeling happy." Her friend replied, "You wouldn't beleeeve how many attempts to get you drunk I've saaaved you from."

"By drinking them yourself; you didn't have to do that Ino." Sakura shook her head, "I planned ahead for that."

"Sooorry," Ino smiled at her, "I should have talked with you, but you were too busy being all lovey-dovey with Lee."

Suddenly, a shriek burst out from the doorway to the side corridor nearest the head table, "You're not gonna believe it!!!" Tenten was standing there holding the test and its instructions. "I found this in the changing room, it's a pregnancy test, and it's positive."

She had barely gotten the words out when Ino snatched the test. "Gimmie that!!!"

Tenten had almost started to look toward the bride, but catching the opportunity to put Ino in her place was irresistible. "Are you saying it's yours?!" She gave a smirk that irritated Ino to no end.

Ino blushed and felt a sudden fog from the alcohol blot out her better judgment. She looked out at the crowd assembled. She spotted several guys in the crowd looking a little nervous, some with good reason; she would be the first to admit she was a little promiscuous, even though she also played it very safe. However, one particular past paramour in the crowd caught her eye, one who if he thought about would not be making an attempt to stand up right now. Maybe, he'd been drinking too, who knows? "Chouji," Ino stared him down "That was February. This is August. If anything had happened, you'd sure as hell know it by now." Then suddenly she froze, 'Dammit, of all the men it this room, I just had to confess that I'd slept with him.' She then turned back to Tenten, "No, it's not my test!" she said it as loudly as possible.

"It's all right, I was going to admit to it." Sakura stepped forward. Lee walked up to join her and put his arms protectively around her.

"We are both very excited." He smiled.

"Now that's the impetuous bloom of youth!" Gai joined them, "Congratulations!"

"So, now the real fun begins," Tsunade said causing all heads to turn to face her. She grinned and pulled up a chart. "Betting pool, baby's birth date and time, as well as its gender, see me if you want in." She saw the look he protégé was giving her at this moment, "Oh, and half the monies go to our happy couple when the baby's born."

She watched Sakura roll her eyes, 'Oh well, that didn't make her any less embarrassed, but at least she doesn't look like she's going to try to kill me anymore.'

Tenten stepped to the Hokage's side. She held out her right hand, "I told you they wouldn't wait." A moment later, Tsunade paid off that wager.

* * *

The reception resumed its normal schedule after that. There was some dancing, more drinking, and one near fight. The fight occurred when the bouquet was thrown. Tenten and Ino were both very determined to catch it.

"Are you feeling lucky just because you won your tasteless bet earlier?" Ino hissed quietly.

"Better than you, with your wild life style," Tenten replied just as softly, "I caught more than a few blushes in the crowd when we had our little 'talk' earlier."

Sakura was completely unaware of the storm brewing when she tossed the flowers over her shoulder. While it hung in the air the two leapt after it and proceeded to fight while circling it.

"Bitch!" snarled Ino kicking at her opponent.

"Slut!" growled Tenten back, while blocking.

The crowd was just starting to cheer them on, only to be surprised when a third blur flashed by grabbing the bouquet. It turned out to be Hinata who said simply, "I thought it was going to be wrecked by your duel, so I intervened." She blushed, "I really wasn't planning on going after it."

So after that Hinata, once again feeling empowered, spent the rest of the evening talking with Naruto. She even got him to dance with her…if you could call what he was doing dancing.

Lee and Sakura did their share of dancing, they were safely in the middle of the pack, not too awkward not too showy. Ino on the other hand was doing her best to show off; she somehow managed to beat Tenten to Neji and got him out on the floor. While they were out there Neji almost looked like he was starting to have fun, but when Ino tried to wrap herself around him in a more intimate type of move the Hokage grabbed her before Tenten could. "Down girls, no more fighting in public." One of Tsunade's hands held Ino's arm, the other one was held out just short of flattening Tenten's face. Neji just regarded the scenario like he expected women to fight over him. Maybe it was that destiny thing again.

After that, Ino had no problem getting dance partners, half of them she had to reject out of hand. Chouji was straight out after the earlier incident. Kiba was on the no list too, just in case he got a little too animal out there and Akamaru wanted in on things. Kakashi on the other hand was a challenge to get out there, until Ino tried to whisper that she'd show him a move or two that weren't in the books he was so fond of. The crowd all stopped to watch them, cheering their approval. 'Wow, maybe I'll finally get to land Kakashi tonight.' Ino thought gleefully. Then suddenly as the song came to its conclusion Kakashi lifted Ino…right up into the chandelier.

"I've always want to do that," Kakashi said, "good night everyone." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino let out a shriek of anger and stormed off to the changing room to fix her hair.

She returned in short order to and had just whacked down a drink when Gai came over, "Ino, you must give me my chance to prove that I can out-dance my rival."

"Just no lifts into the chandelier please."

So once again the crowd watched the show. Ino didn't rate it as good overall as the previous one, but Lee was certainly more enthusiastic in his cheering.

* * *

Soon, Sakura and Lee were getting ready to leave; they had made arrangements for an apartment. However, the Hokage made on final announcement to the crowd, there was a gift for the bride and groom. A real house of their own, apparently Michiko had decided to give over a property her family already owned in Konoha to them. It wasn't a large house like the one she lived in, but she felt it was certainly more than large enough for a small family. Tsunade & Shizune had made sure the place was completely ready for them.

"I would call this a perfect ending to your special day." Tsunade hugged her student. "Shizune is ready to take you to your house."

Lee and Sakura stood before the crowd. "Thank you for sharing this day with us. Please continue enjoy yourselves; Tsunade-sama has made arrangements for this place to stay open until morning, for those of you who think you want to party all night." Sakura smiled and waved.

"Goodnight, everyone." Lee smiled too.

"Goodbye, Lee." Gai appeared by his side, obviously drunk and weepier than ever.

"Goodnight Gai-sensei." Lee looked like he was about to get drawn into the weeping too, when Sakura stepped forward.

"Thank you for all you've done for Lee." Sakura kissed Gai on the cheek. "You've made him into a remarkable man."

Both Gai and Lee blushed. Sakura took Lee's hand and they gave one final wave as they left the reception.

* * *

Shizune led them through the streets to a place that was only about five blocks from where Sakura had lived. "Oh, it's amazing." Sakura gasped. It had two stories with a porch all the way around and another smaller one on the second floor. A small house to Michiko was still a good sized house to anyone else.

"The upper porch is right outside the master bedroom" Shizune told them. "So, welcome home." She opened the door for them and turned on the light. "The Hokage promises you six days of freedom from assignments, have fun." She disappeared into the night.

Lee pulled Sakura into his arms. "Shall I carry you inside?"

"Not just me, your family." She gave him a tender smile.

"Then it is good that I am both strong and gentle." He lifted her off her feet, carried her inside and pushed the door shut with a sweep of his foot.

"Should we do a full tour of our house or go straight upstairs?" Sakura had her arms around his neck, since he hadn't put her down yet.

He stood there looking like he was thinking too hard about his decision.

"Lee," she looked at him, "Is something wrong?"

"I want to go upstairs with you, but suddenly I am nervous."

"About the baby?" she touched his face with her hand.

He nodded blushing.

"Don't worry, we're both very healthy." She kissed him, "You just trust me, like you did the first night."

He carried her upstairs with no further hesitation.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, maybe I've gone just a little bet happy...but I work in an office and I swear someone is always trying to start something. Since Tsunade's into that and she the boss it just seems to follow... 


	8. Project EvaluationsLunch Conversations

A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter for me, it is the shortest one I've written. There are some things I want to do, like let all aspects of reality creep into the edges Sakura's world.

Disclaimer: Shall I sing the praises of Kishimoto-sama once again...of course. Shall I state that Naruto is fully and completely his creation...I will. Shall I once more bow before his greatness for I merely tinker with his amazing toys...indeed. Shall I wonder if anyone reads these things...constantly.

* * *

"You all right, Sakura?" Tsunade looked at her. 

"Just having a little trouble focusing," her pink hair was sticking to her forehead due to her sweat, "I'm sorry I didn't expect this to be so hard."

"Well, it has been a long morning." The Hokage put a hand on her shoulder, and then looked across the room. "How are you doing over there, Ino?"

"All right, I guess, Godaime-sama." Ino too, looked a little worn down.

"Then the two of you take a break, I'll finish up with the evaluations."

The training project for the day had been to do a new kind of 'physical' for the children entering school. It was an attempt to determine which children had a better potential of becoming medically-trained shinobi. It was hoped that if they could just increase the number of potential trainees by just one-fifth, then they would finally be about where Tsunade wanted the numbers to be. That is as long as the identified children could be successfully taught.

Since Tsunade needed to leave Shizune back in the offices to cover paperwork issues, Sakura had talked Tsunade into letting Ino to come along. She requested this in hope that maybe their friendly rivalry would help Ino to catch up a little more. The only reason the number of students they'd each done was even close was because Sakura was tiring out more easily as her pregnancy advanced, causing her chakra focus to give out. It was now mid-December, she was in her fifth month and Tsunade was still not going to cut her much slack yet…just an occasional break.

"Com'on." Ino lead Sakura up to the porch where Ino had always hung out with her teammates for lunch. "Sometimes, I miss this place." She handed Sakura a box lunch, then leaned against the railing while Sakura sat.

"Thank you, I forgot to bring anything." Sakura smiled, "Lately, I swear I don't think the way I used too."

"That's probably because you've got a whole new set of things to worry about." Ino smirked, "You'll get yourself reorganized before you know it. You always have."

They started to eat their lunches and took in the view, maintaining silence for a moment. Then Ino finally spoke again. "Sometimes, I can't decide if you're lucky or unlucky."

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at her with surprise.

"You've committed yourself to one man, so young." Ino said, "I think I like variety…but only for now. I know you know about my 'training exercises'."

Sakura had excelled in all things medical, her chakra use, general first aid, special research including poisons. She knew Ino had done a little specialized research of her own in particular contraceptives, and identifying and avoiding sexually transmitted diseases. She already knew Ino was putting her research to practical use. Sometimes it worried her, but she knew that Ino had thoroughly convinced herself that this was the right course for her. "Like that'll help you land Sasuke if…when he comes back." Sakura shook her head, she couldn't believe she started to say 'if', when did she start doubting that he'd come back.

Then Sakura thought she better get it back to the original subject. "Ino, I really think falling for Lee was the best thing that ever happened to me. Even though we're very two different people, we become closer every day. The discoveries we make about each other, the foods he likes and dislikes, little things like that. I know some people don't think he's very smart but he has so many other good qualities that make up for that. I'll be the clever one; he'll make up for my weakness somewhere else down the line." She smiled at her friend. "I have a feeling that he's going to be an amazingly dedicated father. He's already asking me so many questions."

"So how are other things going with you two?" Ino looked at her with a quirky smile, "The baby getting in your way yet?"

"Ino, what kind of question is that?" She tried to act shocked, but not much that her friend could say would shock her anymore. Then she looked at Ino with all seriousness. "What would make you think that would be a problem for us? All I have to do is reassure Lee that everything is fine and he gets past any nervousness. As for me I think its every bit as good as the first time, only different of course." Her smile showed how happy she was. "The only hard part is how much I miss him when he goes off on missions."

"Are you going to tell me I can't send him off on missions?" Tsunade smirked as she came through the door to join them on the porch.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura started, "you know me better than that."

The Hokage smiled, "Of course, so do we want to go over the results of our testing?"

"Have you had lunch yet, Godaime-sama?" Ino pulled another box out of her pack and offered it to the Hokage.

It was accepted with a smile. "I've heard you're a halfway decent cook."

"I had top marks in most of the gentle Kunoichi arts." She smiled, "I just figured this was the kind of day to be prepared, just in case. If neither of you had needed lunch today, I could have always stopped at the gates when we're done…Chouji drew gate duty today…so it wouldn't have gone to waste."

Sakura and Tsunade both nodded knowingly. "Oh well, his loss."

So they sat out there for a while going over their findings while they had their lunches. The findings were interesting: If you counted only the children who already had really strong chakra control they were way behind on the potential training pool. However, if they counted the children who had in their various trainings shown a good steady improvement to their control, it was possible that they could be very close to the one-in three ratio for squads they were looking for.

"Now comes the hard part." Tsunade looked at the two of them "We have to make this sound like a great honor for these children. So many of their families have a battle related sense of identity that they might think having their child become a combat-trained medic is a step down. Odds are we'll get more of the girls, but I hope if we can establish this strongly enough in the beginning the proportions will even out over time."

"So when do we get this started?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure how long this will take to establish the first wave, a month, maybe two. So I'm not sure if you're going to be an active part at the beginning." Tsunade caught the disappointment flicker in Sakura's eyes. "I've seen how things are going with you. You're tiring more easily, and having occasional problems with your focus. If I had you actively working as part of this right from the beginning I know how hard you'd try to make sure it worked." She gave a knowing smile, "You'd probably push your limits just a little too hard. It would be risky for you and the baby…don't even think of arguing." She narrowed her eyes, "I don't want you to drive yourself that hard unless it's a matter of life or death." She saw Sakura open her mouth as if to protest. "I mean _immediate_ 'life or death'. I know in the long term what this project will mean, but if you don't follow my rules, you are out of this."

"Very well, Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed her head.

"You can still be part of the process in other ways. Setting up training schedules, planning curriculum, and even looking into other potential training that may enhance our ability to help students with different strengths than the ones we usually train." Tsunade put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You were always above average on the research department."

"That's true; she's much more scholarly than I am." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Unless it's something you really want." Tsunade gave her a glance. "Don't think I don't know a little about what you do in your spare time. Some of the books you've requested in the past have ways of being tracked. Not to mention the reputation you seem to be getting, I can't say I approve, but I can't live your life for you either."

Ino blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll try to be a little more reasonable in the future." The corner of Tsunade's mouth curled in mild frustration.

"I'll try, Godaime-sama" Ino bowed her head.

"Very well, I guess you're both finished for the day." She looked from one to the other then handed Ino back the bento box. "Thank you again for the lunch."

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked back toward Sakura's house.

"You aren't worried about not being part of the actual training sessions are you?" Ino asked.

"No, I'm starting to accept my limitations because I know there will be a very special reward when this is all over." She rested her hand lightly on her belly as a gentle smile crossed her lips.

"Any preferences yet? Last time I asked you it was, 'It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy'."

Sakura laughed at the imitation Ino did of her tone. "Me, no, but I think Lee wants a daughter."

"Why is he suggesting names, or buying pink things for the house?"

"No, but I just kind of have this feeling. He gets this funny little smile when people ask us about it when we're out." Sakura's eyes shined when she spoke about him.

'It never ceases to amaze me how obviously in love with Lee she is.' Ino smiled, 'Oh well, maybe someday I'll be that happy... Like when Sasuke gets back.'

* * *

A/N: I like writing about Sakura, but I think I like writing Ino as well...maybe a little too much. Don't worry she won't be in the next chapter.

Oh Yeah...Special shout out to Shanny!! You know who you are.


	9. Tea, Sympathy and Stone

A/N: Here it is the moment you've been waiting for…besides the baby that is. Someone other than the lead characters confesses something. Also in this chapter I briefly revisit Yuji, an OC from my first story.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the creator of Naruto and holds all the rights to the characters. I might have rights to the OC's I throw in hoping someday to bask in similar glory…I don't know for sure…someone call my lawyer and check this out for me.

* * *

Having a regular routine was proving to be Sakura's sanity margin for the past 2 months. Since Tsunade had relieved her of most of her medical training and duties when she was seven months along, other than her research she had given herself a series of smaller activities to keep herself occupied. She followed a route around Konoha that included a visit to the gate toward late morning each day. This in was a particularly good day to visit the gates since Lee was due back from his latest mission today or tomorrow.

"Good morning, Sakura," Yuji greeted her as she reached his post. "I can't believe you're still coming out here each morning…aren't you due anytime now?"

Sakura smiled as she returned his greeting. "Yeah, pretty much any time now. Don't worry, I promise not to do it here." She always reflected on Yuji being the perfect example of something good coming out of something bad. The eye patch he wore was made by his girlfriend Mika. She was one of the medic assistants who treated him during his recovery from the incident that cost him his left eye last year. After Mika asked him out, they'd been pretty much inseparable ever since.

"So, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" He asked.

"No, but I keep telling Lee it seems to kick like him," She laughed, "so I'm leaning toward a boy."

Yuji smiled then something caught his eye. "Well, look who's come back."

Sakura turned to look, hoping it was Lee and the rest of Gai's team, but was even more surprised to see Naruto walking toward the gate.

He noticed Sakura and hurried his pace.

"Look at you, you're huge." He regarded her. "You shouldn't be wearing red right now; you look like a giant apple, dattebayo."

"Thank you for your fashion advice, Mr. I-wear-orange-all-the-time." Sakura put her hands on her hips and tried to act tough.

"That pose makes you look even bigger." He laughed.

Sakura shook her head, "So how did it go this time?"

"Sasuke is nearly impossible to track," Naruto frowned as they walked along, "every time I think I'm getting close he disappears again."

"Tell you what, come back with me to my house, you can tell me more about your search, and we can catch up." Sakura offered, "I'll even treat you to ramen on the way. I could use some company; Lee's been away on a mission."

"Did he miss your birthday because of it?" Naruto asked, and Sakura nodded in reply, "Granny Tsunade's mean sending him off at a time like this-ttebayo."

"She did promise him a few weeks off once the baby comes." She replied, "That means once he gets back he'll be home with me for a while." She suddenly paused, 'That felt weird,' then continued her walk with her friend.

They stopped at Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto got to have his lunch while Sakura just had something to drink. "I still can't believe that you just turned 18, and have a baby due any day now. Who would have thought this a year ago?" He grinned at her.

"Speaking of surprises, are you planning on visiting Hinata now that you're back?" Sakura looked at him, "I've heard rumors that you're kind of seeing each other."

"It's kind of complicated." Naruto had a strange distant expression on his face, "I'm not sure I want to talk about it just yet." He slurped up the last of his ramen.

"You're still more than welcome to come back to the house for a while." Sakura gave him a smile. "I still would prefer to have the company than wait for Lee by myself."

"Sure, why not, it's not like I was on a real mission and have to report back in." he grinned.

They wandered back to the house. "You know, I've never seen the upstairs." Naruto said as they arrived.

"How about you take it in as a self tour?" Sakura offered, "I'll go into the kitchen and make you some tea. My energy level is suddenly not feeling like doing stairs at the moment."

"Um, okay." He looked at her, like he wanted to ask her something but hesitated. Then he went up.

* * *

They sat in the kitchen sipping their drinks. "So, what happened while you were searching for Sasuke this time?" Sakura tried to sound comforting. She knew how much it bothered Naruto each time he felt Sasuke had slipped through his fingers.

"I was out in Grass country. My source said he'd been seen outside on of the villages there searching for something." Naruto stared into his tea. "It's just so frustrating. He's already resolved that situation with his brother what else could he be looking for?"

"We'll find that out when you finally catch up to him." Sakura took a sip of the herbal tea she'd been drinking throughout her pregnancy. She looked over at her friend. She could tell the way he was fidgeting that there was something more he was thinking about. Maybe she should test him out by changing the subject. "So, you ready to talk about your love life yet?"

His head snapped up to look at Sakura. "It's so confusing. The more time I spend talking with Hinata about it the more confused I get."

"You're confused?" Sakura thought about the way he had just worded it. "What confuses you when you talk to Hinata?"

"My feelings…" he stared down into his tea again.

"Naruto?" She didn't know what to say to him next, so she reached a hand across to touch his just to be reassuring.

"Sakura, do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" he looked at her with a strange mixture of sadness and fear in his eyes.

She jerked her hand back. 'Omigod, does he still have unresolved feelings about me?' she thought. "What do you mean?"

"The more time I spend with Hinata, the more amazing I find her to be. I already know how she feels about me. Maybe this all started because I felt that I needed someone to talk to who understood what I'm going through." He shook his head. "At your wedding I opened up to Hinata, we talked for hours. I told her about all the confusion in my heart. Her response to me was that she fully understood what I was going through, the feelings I expressed. She told me that it was love, because it was the same way she felt about me. Can you imagine that Sakura? Hinata figured it out, I'm in love with Sasuke."

Sakura's mouth hung open. She hadn't expected this at all.

"But now the more time I spend with her I find the feelings I have for her become more and more intense." He gazed into the air like he was somewhere else and sighed. "Before I left on this last trip to search for Sasuke, I kissed her goodbye, and for a moment I almost wanted to stay with her longer. Then, a moment later, she was wishing me good luck on my search. When I looked at her, I could tell how sincere she was when she said that…and it made me love her even more."

Sakura noticed it now, the wet trails across his face. 'When did Naruto start crying?'

"I've got to find him, Sakura…but then there's Hinata to think about. What do I do?"

"I don't think I can help you with this Naruto." She took his hand again smiling, "Sometimes love comes as a complete surprise. Look how fast things went with Lee and me. I don't think there's anyone who can fully explain what's right or wrong for you. Only you can discover it for yourself."

"Then you're saying it's my next great adventure dattebayo."

'No,' Sakura thought, 'if Lee doesn't get home soon, you're going to be helping me through my next adventure.' She had been feeling her contractions for a while now. Part of the reason for her choosing to hang out in the kitchen was there was a convenient clock for her to track them on. Although they were getting closer together, there was nothing to worry about yet.

* * *

So Sakura did her best to keep Naruto at her house talking about anything and everything.

"How did he like the way the nursery was decorated?" "What did he think about the new crop of genin?" "If he could pick any three other people to go on a mission with him to search for Sasuke who would they be?" The last one worked particularly well because every time he'd pick his third person that person would make him think about someone else he'd rather have in his search team and he'd start all over again. Eventually he gave up, but it killed a lot of time.

Sakura talked him into staying and cautiously made him something for dinner. She figured in another hour maybe two, she would need to send him to get Emiko, the midwife she'd made arrangements with.

"You know, it is so strange seeing you in this role of housewife." Naruto commented between bites of his dinner. "Is this really what a house with a mom is like?"

"It's sort of like mine was…I guess." Sakura shrugged then she let out a gasp. 'That one hurt more.' She could see that Naruto had noticed.

"Are you all right, Sakura?"

"Mostly," she looked at him, 'How to tell him this without getting him all worked up.'

"I need you to run an errand for me." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a brief message on it. She folded it up and wrote a name and address on the outside of it. "I need you to get someone for me. Her name is Emiko; give her this and bring her back here, please." She then held out the paper to him.

A sudden noise made her look up, through the kitchen doorway she could see the front door open. "Lee!" she called out with an amazing sense of relief.

He hurried into the kitchen. "My treasure, I missed you so." He kissed her then turned to see Naruto standing there.

"You had a mission for me?" The orange clad ninja looked at Sakura.

Lee looked between the two of them. Sakura handed off the paper that she still held.

"Please hurry."

"I'll be back before you know it, dattebayo." He grinned then headed for the door.

As soon as he was outside Sakura turned to Lee. "You made it home just in time."

He looked at her blankly. "I did?"

"I just sent Naruto to get Emiko." She took his hand, "Tonight's the night."

He smiled, "Tonight whether it is a daughter or son, you once again prove why I am the luckiest man in Konoha." He kissed her again, "Does this mean you need me to take you upstairs to the nursery?"

"Let's wait until Emiko gets here." Sakura gestured toward the other room. "I just want you to hold me while we wait."

* * *

So they sat together, Sakura leaning against Lee, while the waited for Naruto to return. They also kept track of how far apart the contractions were. Lee's excitement was getting hard to contain by the time Naruto showed up with Emiko. 

Emiko was a sweet lady in her late thirties. She had been a midwife for many years now. Her mother had taught her pretty much everything she knew. When Sakura had expressed to Tsunade her desire to have her baby at home, the Hokage directed her to Emiko. "Let's go on up." She smiled at Sakura.

Lee promptly scooped Sakura up in his arms. She looked at him; this was definitely the kind of behavior she'd expect from him. He carried her upstairs and gently set her down in the place they'd set up for this occasion. Emiko followed.

Naruto cautiously paused at the doorway. "Did you need me for anything else?"

"If you want you can hang out downstairs." Sakura laughed, "We may have to kick Lee out of here if he gets too excited."

Lee looked at her with a shocked expression, "You would not dare, my treasure…"

"No, but _I will_ if I have to." Emiko cracked her hands for show.

* * *

Naruto decided to hang out and eventually fell asleep on the living room couch. It was fully and completely dark when a cry of "Shaannnaaarrroooo!" woke him. He fell off the couch and onto the floor with a start. When he recovered his senses enough to realize where he was he stared up the stair as a very enthusiastic "Woooohuuuu!" rang out followed by a cry that he didn't recognize. A moment later another shout, "I have a son!" followed by yet another "Woooohuuuu!" Naruto decided that was it was pretty obvious what had just happened upstairs so he crept up the stairs as quietly as possible. Then he framed himself of the doorway of the nursery/delivery room and smirked as he said "It's hard for a guy to sleep with all this noise, dattebayo!"

Emiko looked at him, "Well, since you're still here, you can help me clean up."

* * *

Sakura and Lee had previously discussed names for their child in advance. Lee had been fixated on the idea of a flower name for a girl; he said wanted a garden as beautiful as his Sakura. On the other hand, when Sakura had suggested the possibility that their garden could be a 'Rock' garden, they somehow had looked up at each other and almost as one said "Ishi" **(A/N: stone)** and burst out laughing in a giddy elated way. So true to their word that's what they named him. The other thing that escaped their notice until they had gotten a little rest was Ishi's birthday; since he was born on the new day, it wound up being April 1st.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I just couldn't resist the concept of an April Fools Day baby. They've been in manga/anime before. Most of the ones I know are cool characters. Here's to you Ishi, be cool okay. 


	10. Special Occasions

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I know where I want to go in the long run just got stuck on how to get there. (This is version 2- for some reason the original got posted in a weird format)

Disclaimer: Shall I compare thee to Masashi Kishimoto? No, there can be no comparison, for he owns the rights to Naruto and its characters. We must simply worship him from afar, and enjoy what little time we can play with those characters on our own.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Hokage's workroom. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and with just a hint of a smirk said, "Late again."

Sakura looked at the baby she had strapped into a carrier across her front, "You wouldn't know it to look at him now, but Ishi had a very fussy morning."

"You'd think he'd be used to our schedule by now." Tsunade made a face, "I'd always heard babies thrived on routine. His parents certainly do."

Sakura had started to unhitch the carrier and settled her son into a crib they'd specifically put there for when she did her studies. When she had him all settled in she turned to her teacher, "Ready when you are."

"Very well, let's pick up where we left off yesterday."

* * *

Almost three hours later, Ishi reminded them of his presence. Fortunately, they had finished the project they were working on.

"I can't believe how fast the time is going." Tsunade commented as she watched Sakura feed her son, "Tomorrow is your first anniversary. Any special plans?"

"My mother is going to take Ishi for the whole day. Other than that I think Lee and I will just improvise." Her smile showed a hint of the brief daydream she was having about her husband. A moment later, she snapped out of it and regarded the Hokage, "Although we're both in agreement that it's too soon to think about giving Ishi a little sister or brother." Her gaze returned to the baby in her arms.

"I'll see what I can do to guarantee you a quiet day." Tsunade was always surprised how much she enjoyed watching Sakura interact with her son. There was just something about this domestic image that reassured her that everything was going well in Konoha.

"Thank you again for Lee's promotion to Jonin." Sakura smiled up at her sensei, "He's been so happy and so has Gai. When we went out to dinner to celebrate, it was funny watching the two of them try to break their old talking patterns and address each other as peers." She looked like she was trying very hard to suppress her laughter. The corners of her mouth curled in very strange way. She moved her son to her shoulder and started to gently rub his back. "It's amazing how much my life has changed in little more than a year. I'm glad that it's been as peaceful as it has been lately.'

'She probably didn't want to startle the baby badly by laughing out loud.' Tsunade smirked. 'At least I can picture the scenario clearly.' "I'm glad you're content. I've been doing my best trying not to be bored while waiting for it all to turn around again." Tsunade watched as Sakura burped the black haired baby then wiped his mouth.

The Hokage continued to speak, "So how long do you think it's going to be before Naruto and Hinata decide it's serious and become the next in your little circle to get married?"

"I don't know. Every time I talk to him he sounds more and more in love with her, but then he goes off on his next Sasuke hunt…" Sakura avoided meeting Tsunade's eyes for a moment. She hadn't confided the truth of this matter to the Hokage, and she really wasn't sure she should, "He gets so focused on that and gets all confused inside. It isn't an easy thing for him all the searching he does."

"Everyone develops an obsession at some point. We all cope with them differently. I hope for his sake he finds Sasuke soon. Hinata's a very patient girl but I don't think she'll wait for him forever."

Sakura had smirked in agreement to the thought of 'differently'. Naruto's situation was certainly was one of the most unique she'd ever run across. "Personally, I think Hinata figures that since she's gotten this close, she'll give him all the time he needs to come around. Maybe you should start working on Neji and Tenten. If you're hoping for someone to marry off, they've been an item for a while." She held her son up in front of her for a moment. Then finally she settled him back down into her arms.

Tsunade watched her protégé. It was nice being around her like this. Sometimes she found herself dwelling on the fact that Sakura's crowd had been by the strongest shinobi of their generation. If you go a year or two to either side there was pretty much no one in their league. 'Eventually I might have to encourage them to create a strong future for Konoha…if they don't get around to it themselves in five years of so.'

Sakura and Lee had taken that step a little sooner than she would have liked. At least she could work around it with her student. Sakura could be put in charge of training medically talented youngsters at the academy. In fact she'd probably thrive on it…it might get her past the fact that her son was almost definitely too much like his father. It'll probably be a bit of disappointment for her when she realizes it. 'Oh well, I'm sure there'll be a next time for those two…just not right away, which would be good.'

"So is there anything else you need me for today, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura finally looked up from Ishi.

"Yes, I think I've finally reached a finally an important decision regarding the medical training of our youngsters."

"That's wonderful." Sakura's excitement shown on her face, "What do you require of me?"

"You're going to create the curriculum. I'm going to see if I can get you promoted to a tokubetsu jonin to be in charge of the project. You'll be working at the academy once the new school year starts. That should give you just enough time." The Hokage smiled at her pink haired student warmly. "Just give me three days to clear it with the elders and we'll make a formal announcement."

"I've already got so many ideas." Sakura grinned.

* * *

When Lee got home that night Sakura told him her news. He picked her up and spun her around excitedly. "That is wonderful, my treasure. Now you can share your specialty with so many. It will be a golden age for Konoha shinobi." He gently brought her back down and kissed her while spinning one last time.

When they stopped Sakura couldn't help but smile. Over the year they'd been together she had really started to enjoy his level of enthusiasm. Well, at least on occasions Gai wasn't around, somehow those times were still too over the top for her.

"So you'll get to start hearing all the school children call me, 'Sakura-sensei' soon."

"I thought you were only going to be working with the medical trainees?" Lee was slightly puzzled.

"That was the original plan, but I might have an additional idea to try out on Tsunade-sama. I'm thinking that there might be some additional exercises to try. If I can help them improve their chakra focusing abilities at a younger age, who knows where it could take things." She regarded her husband with a melancholy half smile, "Those who are capable of such things at any rate." At times like this she would try to be cautious about what she said to Lee, knowing his limitations and the extraordinary efforts he had gone through to get promoted in spite of them. Some part of her was already bracing for the possibility that Ishi was truly and completely his father's son in this as well.

Sakura walked through to the next room to check up on dinner, 'All my talent for controlling chakra, and I might not be able to train my own child.' She went back to where Lee was watching her from the doorway and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. 'Does it really matter when I love them both so very much?'

* * *

The next morning their son was their alarm clock…6:30. "You have to admit he's getting better about sleeping." Sakura said softly as she slid out of Lee's arms, "Now if he was only as patient as you." She gave him a quick kiss and went to see to the baby.

Lee stretched out across the bed for a moment looking up at creamy colored ceiling. 'One year already, who would have ever imagined this?' He smiled at the thought. 'My life came together in a miraculous string of events. She is just too perfect; I still ask myself every morning, "What did I do to deserve this happiness?"'

He rolled onto his side to face the door waiting for her return. It wasn't every morning that they could have a leisurely start to the day. Typically, one of them would have some sort of training or another on their schedule, not to mention missions. It would be nice to savor the moment.

When Sakura returned a little while later, she brought Ishi with her, "I was thinking, since we're all awake now and my mother doesn't expect us over there for a little while yet, how about going out for breakfast?"

Although he had been hoping for a slightly different start to their day, there was certainly nothing wrong with her suggestion. "Whatever would make you happy, my treasure."

* * *

Just before they got to drop off Ishi with Sakura's mother Gai appeared. He came running up to Lee when they were about a block from their destination.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." He gave Sakura a pleading look, "I'll only need about a half hour of Lee's time."

Sakura felt like she wanted to scream. She counted to ten in her head and carefully controlled her breathing as she did so. "Fine," she said as she took Ishi from Lee, "I'll wait for you at my mother's, but remember this, Gai, if it goes more than forty minutes I _will_ hunt you down."

He gave her the "thumbs up", "No more than half an hour, I promise." The famous smile gleamed.

* * *

"That was perfectly done Gai-sen…san." Lee was still getting used to the fact that Gai had told him now that they were both jonin he no longer had to call him Gai-sensei, "Thank you for waiting for us to arrive."

"I'd do anything for you, Lee."

"I shall see you in a few days." Lee gave him a grin.

"Enjoy your special day." The green clad man went on his way

Lee hurried down the street to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino had been watching for his arrival, "So, how much time do I have?"

"I will try to give you as much time as I can, but I would guarantee you about two hours."

"I think I can manage with that." The blond kunoichi smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary. Thank you for the smile you've put on Sakura's face."

"You are most welcome, Ino-san." He gave her a smile and was on his way again.

* * *

When Lee got Sakura, he asked her what she wished to do next. Fortunately, she did not choose to go straight home. Because it was such a beautiful day, she decided she wanted to take a long walk. They strolled around the pond that was out beyond the training grounds. They decided to behave themselves while they were out and about, for some reason they just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while.

They arrived home about two hours later. Lee stopped Sakura at the door, "Please allow me." He scooped her up and carried her inside, sweeping the door shut with his foot as he had the first time they'd entered this house. He carried her upstairs to their room.

"Oh my." Sakura gasped as she looked at their bedroom. While they were out their bedding had been changed from their everyday one to white satin. On Sakura's nightstand was a large bouquet of roses in red, white and pink. More petals were strewn across the bed.

"The roses represent you." Lee began, "White for your beautiful skin," he kissed her neck, "pink for your soft hair," he kissed her hair, "and the red…" he kissed her mouth she wrapped herself around him and met his tongue with her own.

They fell on their bed, and began to work at each others clothing while brushing their lips across each other's faces and throats. They played and teased each other in ways that only two people intimately familiar with each other's bodies could.

When they finally stopped Lee looked over and saw what was on his nightstand. It was a bouquet as well. There were daisies with one lonely daffodil in there with them. He looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Just as symbolic as yours," she kissed him again, "the daffodil for the first flower I ever gave you and, the daisies, the bouquet I gave you when you were struggling with your recovery."

"I know," He brushed her lips again with him own. "I could never forget that."

* * *

A/N: The flower thing is very much in my mind. 


	11. Trial and Error

A/N: Yes, I know I've been away from this story for a while again. Sorry, I'll try to get back more often, I make all sorts of notes…it's just had getting the interim stuff to gel. Also: I'm converting to using _italics_as thought instead of the ' ' system I'd been using starting this chapter.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. He has the rights and that is that. We just get to acknowledge his greatness, and hope he won't get mad at us if we do something he doesn't like…

* * *

Trial and Error

Sakura had been working with children at the academy for close to four months now. So far, the initial phase had been select group from each grade. Five of the most likely for medical prowess and five more with focus issues. The initial results had been interesting: pairing up the children one weaker, one stronger seemed to definitely help the children with medical potential fine tune their ability to analyze the chakra flow in others. Depending on how well that child expressed their discoveries to their partners… well, that ranged from two children working to a unified goal to others declaring rivalries…and nothing Sakura seemed to do could resolve those.

She sat just outside of Tsunade's office waiting to see her. She had dropped off her report of the initial findings yesterday. This was supposed to be her follow-up to it. The twenty minutes she'd been waiting had her just a little nervous.

Finally, Shizune came out of the door, her arms loaded with books and assorted papers. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. There's been a string of interesting problems that suddenly came up." The Hokage's dark haired assistant gestured for Sakura to go inside, while she set off down the hall to take care of the items she carried.

The office was in more of a state of disarray than usual. _If_ _Shizune is having trouble keeping up in here today, it must have been a really interesting collection of things. _Sakura looked at her mentor; _I wonder how much she'll share. _

"I've read your report." Tsunade sat with her hands folded before her. "I think we'll have to try something different with the next part of the school year. We may have to go back to your original idea of fast tracking the potential medics while leaving the focus issues to be handled on a case by case basis." A frown crossed her face, her amber eyes seemed to show the weariness of her actual age for a moment. "Your first special case will start tomorrow. You're inheriting this one." She pushed a folder across the desk toward the pink haired kunoichi. "He's already broken the heart of one specialist."

Sakura picked up the file offered her. A quick glance showed her two very important details the word 'genjutsu' and the name 'Yuuhi Kurenai.' She looked up at the Hokage, her surprise clearly showing on her face.

"I know what you're thinking, 'If Kurenai couldn't hand a genjutsu problem, what can I possibly do?' Take your time, study the file, I think you'll see why I think it ties into our other studies." Tsunade's expression showed her the gravity of the situation. "You're dismissed."

Sakura got up from the chair. She clutched the folder as she bowed her head. "I hope I can live up to your expectations. Good day, Tsunade-sama." She made her exit and headed to her mother's to pick up Ishi.

* * *

That night after they'd gotten Ishi settled down, Sakura pulled out the file and gone into the room they had set aside to be her office. As one of the Hokage's top assistants she'd been give a lot of extra duties involving paperwork. They figured it was only right to allocate space for this and in some ways it had become Sakura's private spot. When she was here, Lee took over most duties in regard to Ishi.

--The eight year old, called Touma Shinji, had a unique set of problems. His mother, Yoriko, had just turned sixteen when she'd been separated from her team on a mission near the Land of Earth. She entered into combat with an Iwagakure shinobi who had a genjutsu which made victim believe that they could see and feel something burrowing under their skin. The shinobi subdued her and decided to rape her. Her teammates caught up to them just as he had finished and was about to kill her. After they too experienced the genjutsu, they managed to kill him.

Yoriko had a long recovery from the physical and emotional wounds inflicted by that mission. When they discovered she was pregnant, it was argued what to do about it because she was in no state to make the decision herself. In the end, the ongoing desire to repopulate Konoha after the attack of the Kyuubi, and the fact that it could carry the trait of a powerful genjutsu, preserved the unborn child's life. The details of Shinji's heritage that were to be kept secret from him: He knew he was adopted, but he was not to be told that the people who raised him were his mother's uncle and his wife. Yoriko had chosen to have no contact with the baby whatsoever.

About five weeks ago, Shinji had manifested his father's genjustu for the first time. It had been in the middle of the night, so his 'parents' had thought it was a bad nightmare. It was not until it happened again during a recess at school 10 days later that they figured out what was happening. According to witnesses, the boy had gotten into an argument with another boy when he stopped dead in his tracks screaming. Nothing anybody did seemed to snap him out of it. Finally, a young member of the Inuzuka clan had his nin-dog bite Shinji and it broke the genjutsu.

When the boy was interviewed about what had happened, the description of what he'd felt brought back a memory to one of the older medics who had remembered the events of nine years ago. That was when Kurenai was brought in. In the three weeks she worked with Shinji, all she'd been able to determine was that the boy was trapping himself in his own genjustu. She had no idea how to help him out of that situation. Worse yet, her notes expressed how terrible she felt after getting this child to torture himself over and over again to find that she had no solution for him. --

Sakura closed the file._That poor little boy. I hope there's something I can do for him. Kurenai's notes state that he wraps himself in his genjutsu. That means she must have seen something in his chakra flow patterns to indicate that. _She pondered where to go with this for quite a while.

She didn't realize how late it had gotten until a pair of arms gently wrapped around her from behind and a voice whispered in her ear, "You will not be much good to anyone tomorrow if you do not come to bed, my treasure."

* * *

Sakura woke to see the first hints of dawn creeping through the blinds. She felt the familiar warmth of his body against her back. _Well, since I was too tired last night and we both have assignments today, might as well start things on a positive note. _She turned to face Lee as gently as she could, trying not to wake him. She smiled as she looked at him. _The cute curl of your lip while you sleep, Ishi got from you. _Slowly she moved up and leaned forward to press her lips against the very spot she had just admired.

His arms wrapped around her and drew her tight against his warmth.

"You faker," she giggled, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that we have the same idea." The urgency of the kiss he gave her confirmed that thought completely.

* * *

Two hours later, Lee met up with Gai, Neji and Tenten to head out into the training grounds. They angled toward the area that had cliff side beyond where the Hokage's faces were carved. "Neji," Gai turned to the pale-eyed jonin to his left as he stopped. "I need you to see if the area ahead if free of any other training activity."

"Byakugan." He gave familiar response to such a request, the veins around the Hyuuga eyes rising as he activated his kekkei genkai. A moment later he spoke again, "All clear ahead."

"Very well," Gai smiled, "I need you and Tenten to maintain a safe distance around us." He pulled out three standard issue radio headsets, handing one to each of them and putting the third on himself. "Neji, I may also need you come in and assist at a moment's notice. Please be ready." He then turned to the brown haired kunoichi, "Tenten, if I call Neji in, you are only to come in after ten minutes of radio silence."

Lee looked from one of them to the other, "If that is the case, why do I not have a headset?"

"That will be explained when we get to our starting point." Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder.

After a quick radio check Gai and Lee left the others to their duty. In short order, they stood near the cliff wall. Gai reached into on of his vest pockets and pulled out a small cylinder. He opened one end and slid something out into his palm. "This is the reason we are her. Tsunade-sama has created something she refers to as a 'secret weapon' for you. She wishes us to test it out to be sure it is formulated properly." He held out a capsule that was made of a clear gel. There appeared to be something liquid inside.

"I have to take this by order of the Hokage?" Lee looked at it dubiously.

"That's what we're here for."

Lee pick up the capsule, popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

* * *

Sakura waited in the entry yard of the Academy as a brown haired boy stepped outside to look at her. "Are you Touma Shinji?" she asked, trying to give him a warm-hearted smile. She was bothered by how nervous she felt.

"Yes," he said shyly as he took in the sight of her with his hazel eyes. "Is it true you're going to try to help me?"

"I'm going to do my very best." she offered a hand, "You can call me Sakura-sensei. I teach children how control their chakra better." _He has that 'little lost boy' look to him._

"I hope you can do better than Kurenai-sensei did." He scuffed his foot in the dirt nervously, then reached up to take her hand.

* * *

"Neji, get over here quick!" Gai's voice came though loud and clear…but what was that strange pitchy squeal.

"I'm on my way." He replied, then added, "Have fun with the perimeter, Tenten."

A moment… "Yeah right," then her familiar giggle came across the airwaves.

Neji was off at full speed, his long hair trailing behind in a dark wave. He really had no idea what to expect, all they'd been told was that Gai and Lee were testing out something for the Hokage. The Byakugan was already up and running. _This shouldn't take long. _

Then suddenly he saw them. _No, this can't be happening. Not again._ He could see the way Lee swayed then would suddenly take off toward Gai with lightning speed. _How did he get drunk? _Was this the experiment the Hokage had set up…_Gai, what were you thinking agreeing to this? _

He watched as the team leader struggled to stay ahead of furious barrage of kicks that were flying toward him. _I'm almost there, hold on._

"Yosh!!" Lee's cry cut through.

As Neji watched Lee redoubled his speed and caught Gai in the shoulder sending him into flight spinning. The Hyuuga genius landed in the clearing just seconds later to see Gai hit the dirt and tumble to a stop.

Lee's head snapped around to face him. "A new chaallengher, verry well I akshept." He charged.

Neji seeing no alternative swept into the rotational movement of Hakkeshou Kaiten. He normally used for protection against projectiles and Lee was certainly behaving like one at the moment. _Better to defend now and wait for Gai to recovery enough to get in here and assist. _"Gai, can you hear me?" He said it softly into the radio.

"I'm here, just had to spit the last of the dirt out my mouth." Gai replied keeping his voice quite as well. "I think he's faster than the last time I saw him like this."

Neji couldn't argue that point. "So why is he like this?"

"The Hokage was trying to formulate a 'weapon of last resort' for Lee." Gai replied. "Of course, he probably doesn't even realize what it is yet."

Neji was struggling to avoid Lee's latest flurry. "So what's the plan?"

"On the count of three we try to take him from different sides. I'll get his right." The green clad jonin became visible coming around the appropriate side of Lee from behind.

"One---Two---Three!" they both tried for their respective sides.

And both were met with a devastating kick to their jaws.

"Whooohyyaahhh!" was the last thing either of them heard.

Lee did a crazy victory dance in the clearing. "Yosh! I am victorious." He did a final cartwheel between the two prone forms before flopping onto his back and falling asleep in the grass.

* * *

Sakura had taken Shinji out into the training grounds and watched as the boy attempted his genjustu. His hands moved slightly. _Are those seals? If so…who taught him those, Kurenai? Are they the right ones?_ She pondered it a moment longer as she observed him. _Maybe someone who's had a run in with his father's people took notes. I wonder if there's an archive for these things that the Hokage has access to. _Her thoughts were becoming a distraction…back to the job at hand.

She studied the flow of the boy's chakra. It started to stretch out like it was heading toward her. Then the child tensed, ever so slightly. The outward flow suddenly pulled back and wrapped around the boy like a blanket.

Then the screaming started. Shinji's eyes were tightly shut, his eyes shut and his fists clenched.

Sakura stepped forward until she stood right next to him. She tried to continue her observation of him all the while feeling her heart ache because of the pain she was leaving him in by doing so. The thought that she was acting under Tsunade's directive gave her no comfort. _I can see why this bothered Kurenai so much. All I can think is, would I allow Ishi to suffer like this in hope of harnessing a stronger power?_

Sakura placed a hand on him to see if she could reach into the world he was trapped in…nothing. A moment later she switched into healing mode to see if she could fight her way in past his pain by that route…again nothing. She decided it was time to break the genjutsu. A sharp rap to his shoulder failed to snap him out of it. _I hate to do this._She grabbed one of his fingers then snapped the finger back at an unnatural angle. The child's nearly hoarse scream shuddered into another kind of gasp.

She caught him as he slumped forward and immediately reset the finger and began the healing process. Carefully she sat on the ground with the boy across her lap. She realized she had begun to cry._ Powerful genjutsu are rare, but is it really worth the anguish he's going through._ She cradled the boy in her arms, racking back and forth humming. All the while gently holding the hand she was healing.

* * *

"Neji, I'd offer to kiss your boo-boo, but I don't think that will help."

Lee woke to the sound of Tenten's voice. He sat up and reeled from a sudden vertigo. _What happened? _Looking over he saw Gai sitting next to Tenten. Both of them looking at Neji whose head rested in the kunoichi's lap. He crawled over to see what was going on.

"Well Lee, you look none the worse for your adventure." As Gai turned and smiled at him, he noticed the bruise across the left side of the older jonin's face.

"Seem to have one of those blank spaces in my memory again." Lee frowned. Then he took in the sight of Neji who was blinking up at Tenten. He too had a mark across the left side of his jaw far more livid than Gai's. "Is that my fault?"

"It's really the Hokage's fault but I wouldn't say that to her face when we make our report." Gai said as he regarded Lee. "After all it was her idea we do this in the first place."

"We'll let the evidence speak for itself." Tenten gently touched the bruise on Neji's face.

Neji's left eye narrowed reflexively to the pain. "I can't believe she'd think dosing you with sake is a good idea."

"Is that what was in the capsule?" Lee looked at Gai

"Apparently," he frowned, "weapon of last resort indeed."

* * *

A gentle nudge woke Sakura from an apparently exhausted sleep. She could still feel Shinji's weight across her body. Blinking her eyes she found herself looking up at a cat-like ANBU mask. The dark eyes peering out were familiar to her. "Yamato," she muttered, "did something happen?"

"You tell me."

There was a hint of his good-natured humor in his voice. If Sakura was into her mentor's passion, she'd bet anyone that he was smirking behind the mask. She said nothing.

"Godaime-sama sent me as your backup, just in case things got out of control. After the screaming stopped, there was no sign of you returning so I checked up on you."

The pink haired kunoichi worked herself into a sitting position again. Her gaze focused on the boy, her hands gently reached out for his hand. She could already tell his breathing was that for normal sleep. She looked at the hand in hers, _A little red and puffy, but not too bad._ In fact it didn't seem to need any additional treatment, except for a little minor wrapping. _I do pretty good work. _She smiled, _tomorrow, he won't even feel it._

She tilted her head back up to Yamato again. "Could you do me a favor and carry him for now. I really don't want to wake him up just yet."

The ANBU bent to scoop up the eight year old, then stood there waiting for his former teammate.

Sakura found herself a little wobbly as she got up. She leaned against Yamato for support for just a moment.

"You going to be all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just gotta get moving again." she replied.

They started back for the heart of the village. After about twenty steps Sakura felt more confident about her footing again so she picked up her conversation with Yamato again.

"So did Tsunade-sama tell you anything about the boy?" she asked.

"Only that he has some sort of genjutsu, she didn't give specifics." The masked face tilted at an angle so it was obvious that he was looking at the sleeping boy. "Is it true that he locks himself in it instead of targeting others? The screaming was terrible; I'm surprised that no one else came over to investigate."

"Yeah, whatever he's doing, it comes out all wrong." She moved to check Shinji once more. "It looks like he wants to use it to attack then suddenly it snaps back, almost like he's changed his mind about using it. This is going to take a lot more study." She bowed her head, pink hair blocking her face from his view. "I want to help him so much…but…" They had just gotten back to the main streets.

"But what?" Yamato's voice gently asked, "You know your skills are remarkable."

Sakura pointed in the direction they needed to go to get Shinji back home. "I just don't how many more times I'll have to put him through that before I find a solution." She shuddered slightly. "It was like I deliberately tortured him. I want him to trust me, like me. Now I don't know how he'll react the next time he sees me."

"Believe in your talents." He offered his advice, "The fact that you're telling me all this shows how much you want to do this for him. Get past your fears and use all the resources you have available to you. If you feel you need me for anything on this project just call."

"Thank you."

* * *

Gai's team had finished their report and was just stepping out into the corridor. Waiting in the chairs for the next turn was Sakura. Upon see Lee she jumped up and threw her arms around him while he buried his face in her hair. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had."

Tenten giggled, "I think Lee can tell you a tale or two."

With one arm still around her husband, Sakura looked the rest of the team. The almost matching bruises on Gai and Neji caught her attention. "I guess we'll have an interesting talk at dinner." A quick kiss and she was off to the Hokage's office.

* * *

A/N: Okay it was a little darker than usual. But as always I still had fun…I've been dying to do the 'drunken master' thing with Lee. 


	12. Seeking Solutions

A/N: I'm back and I'm sorry I've been away so for so long. This is a short chapter because the second half of what was originally going with this is on its way to becoming a chapter all its own. Besides I really wanted to get back to this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Masashi Kishimoto. Therefore I don't own Naruto or the rights to any of its characters. How's that for logic.

* * *

Seeking Solutions

Three days after her first session with Shinji, Sakura was heading home after picking up Ishi. She adored the way he would smile up at her from his place in front of her in the carrier. He was growing so fast, she knew that soon he'd have to be moved to the back position in the carrier. The longer she could wait to make that move the better, that little smile was her energy boost every time she had a tiring day. "Ishi koishii," she half-sang to him as she walked along.

She decided that Ichiraku Ramen was just up ahead, and that she bring take out home, _Lee never complains when I do this. _As she ducked through the curtains, Ishi made a happy gurgling sound. "You like those curtains, don't you?" she smiled right back at him, "yes, you do."

"Well, look who's here-ttebayo!"

Sakura glanced over, happiness showing on her face. No surprise that Naruto was here, but seated next to him was Hinata. A light went on in the back of the pink haired kunoichi's mind. "Just the person I need to talk to," she said.

"What ever you need me for, I'm on it," the blond shinobi replied with a grin.

"Not you, silly. I was talking about Hinata."

"Oh?" the lavender Hyuuga eyes glanced up with curiosity.

"I have a problem your Byakugan might help me solve." Sakura came right to the point hoping to keep hold of her interest, "There's a boy I'm working with who has trouble controlling his genjutsu."

"Is his name Shinji by any change?"

"Kurenai talked to you about this case?" It excited the pink hair kunoichi, there was that much less she had to say in front of Naruto.

"A little," she shrugged almost shyly. "About a week after she resigned the assignment, she asked me how well I thought the Byakugan saw through genjutsu chakra patterns. I know I've seen some pretty interesting things when she used hers during practice sessions. The mind wants to be drawn into the illusion, but my eyes and the Kekkei Genkai sees beyond." She stared into the depths of her ramen bowl for a moment, "It was like she seemed a little embarrassed that it hadn't occurred to her sooner. I don't know how helpful I actually would be in this."

"You'll never unless we try," Sakura gave her a smile she hoped would come across as reassuring. "Who knows, if we can help Shinji, I'm sure Kurenai would love to hear about it."

"Very well, when do you need me?"

"Next Monday, meet me at the academy around 2:00."

Hinata nodded.

Naruto muttered, "I thought you'd never get done talking. Your ramen is probably cold by now-dattebayo." He gave Hinata a quick kiss on the side of her head.

Sakura regarded the action with a smile, _It makes me so happy to see them like that._ She stepped up to the counter to place her take out order.

While she waited, Ayame came around the counter to check out Ishi. "Lookie – lookie at you." She beamed down at him, "Who's the happiest little baby?"

Ishi just smiled up at her.

"He's definitely his father's little boy." She smiled to Sakura, "I can't see one thing about him that looks like it came from you."

"Wait until he really gets moving, then we'll really see how much he's like Lee-ttebayo," Naruto chuckled.

"Please, let's not rush that." Sakura looked a little alarmed by the prospect, "I want to keep my cheerful smiling angel for just a little longer." She gazed down at him wistfully.

* * *

On the appointed day, Hinata met up with Sakura about a half hour early so they could go over some final details.

"The things I need you to observe are as follows: When his chakra flow reverses to make the genjutsu enfold him, see if there's a change in its color and pattern. The second is where does the highest concentration of that energy emanate from, that may be the best place to try to shut him down from. Especially if we can't get him under control by easier means, I don't want to harm him again." The concern showed plainly in her green eyes.

"So, you want me to use the gentle fist on him."

"It's certainly a better than any fist I could deliver. Because he is both the source and victim of the genjutsu, it can't be stopped by normal means. It seems to require an even greater shock than would normally be needed."

Hinata flinched at the thought. She'd seen her friend shatter the earth in the past, and using anything like that around a child was not even to be considered. "I must identify the spot the genjutsu radiates from and take it out if necessary."

"If we can stop him without having to injure him, it would certainly be progress. It might even give him a better idea of what he needs to do to gain control."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to the training ground. To get there faster, Sakura carried Shinji piggy-back.

Hinata noticed how the boy studied her as they traveled. He had accepted her polite greeting, but there was something more in his eyes. _I wonder what he's thinking._

In short order, Sakura settled them into a location on the training ground that was surrounded by trees, hoping that it would minimize the echo of Shinji's screams. The child's anguish was an unfortunate given of this experiment. "Are you ready, Shinji?" She had found him a shady location where that grass and ground were soft, _The least I can do is give him as comfortable a landing as possible. Hinata and I will have to maintain our distance for as long as possible to observe his chakra flow._ "Hinata, use your Byakugan. Shinji, begin."

As the boy began his genjutsu, Sakura heard a soft gasp from Hinata, _The energies start to reach out then wrap tightly around him. I wonder if she's found a clue for me yet. _

The boy's voice began to pitch into a keening wail, then after another minute his breath began to rasp. Sakura watched him then turned slightly to see Hinata shudder as the boy's voice started to have a raw sounding edge to it.

"I've seen enough," Hinata said softly, "may I stop him now?"

"Please do." Sakura's heart was bleeding for him, _Another step closer to helping him _she reminded herself.

Hinata approached him swiftly and made a thrust with her right hand toward the area just below his ribs, and followed with her left at the space between his eyes. No contact was made, but the boy began to collapse. She caught him as he went down, falling to her knees in a smooth movement.

Sakura was immediately by their side, checking Shinji's vital signs.

"That was the worst thing I've ever been a part of," Hinata's eyes were wet from the tears that had begun to flow freely now that the work was done. "How can that poor child withstand that?"

"I don't know if he does," Sakura sat beside her, green eyes already glistening from the moisture of her own tears. "I just want to find a way to help him get control this power." She put an arm around the other woman's shoulder to give her reassuring hug. Then asked softly, "Tell me what you saw…"

* * *

They waited a few minutes and brought Shinji around. As they had done on the way there Sakura carried the boy, but he was unexpectedly more talkative on the return trip.

After a few minutes of general conversation he got to an unusual question, "Hyuuga-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

The question took both kunoichi completely by surprise. The two women looked at each other, and then Sakura gave Hinata a gentle nod encouraging her to answer the boy.

"I do…but he's away…on a mission…right now." Her voice carried its usual sweetness of tone, but for the first time in a long while Sakura thought she heard the hesitancy that used to be there when Hinata was younger.

The boy's eyes had a hint of his unhappiness. Then a moment later he said, "Then he better be careful." There was a hint of resignation in his voice almost like he was used to being disappointed.

This was not lost on Sakura, _Poor thing…his life must have been one misfortune after another. Now his first crush has just shot him down._

* * *

They dropped off Shinji back at his home. Hinata made an additional comment on the situation: "That was the most emotionally draining thing I've been though in a long time. Right now, I want to go straight over to Kurenai's place and give her a big hug. That was not something somebody should go through alone."

"No, it's definitely not. When I saw him the first time, I was so grateful Tsunade sent someone to check up on me. I was beyond exhausted." In the back of her mind, she was already beginning to work on where she had to go with this project next.

"So do you think you'll need my assistance again?" the lavender eyes looked to the medic's green ones. "I'm willing to see this through if it will make it easier for you."

"I'm still working out what I need to do. When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"Promise me that you'll at least bring a third person with you." Her concern was clearly expressed on her face, "This is not a burden one should bear alone." She took Sakura's hands to express that she was agonizing over it.

"Of course, I understand." Sakura looked at her again, "If not you, I'll be sure to have someone accompany me next time."

* * *

Sakura found herself to be extra protective of Ishi when she walked home that evening. She realized it once she was walking around the house almost afraid to put him down, _The situation with Shinji is really starting to get to me. I've never been this tense before. To make matters worse Lee isn't due back for at least two more days. Don't dwell on the negatives…what did I learn that I can use?_

She mulled over what Hinata had told her, then set about making dinner. By the time she had finished that, a different realization struck her. The year was nearly over and she wasn't sure she was going to see much of her friends…unless she did something about it herself. _I have this house and have done so little entertaining. I wonder how Lee would feel about hosting a New Year's Party. Ishi would probably just sleep through it, he's been doing so well lately._

* * *

Between her duties at the hospital and the academy, the next two days passed in a dizzy blur. When her shift was over after a particularly long day, she went to her mother's to pick up Ishi as usual, only to find that Lee had already been there about an hour before to get him. As badly as her feet had dragged as she stepped onto the landing of her mother's apartment, she suddenly found she had a happy burst of energy coursing through her.

She practically flew home and as she arrived she was found the delightful sight of her husband and son side-by-side on the living room floor. There was a delighted grin on Lee's face as he watched his son bat at the toys dangling above him. A moment later she joined them on the floor, set up so she could watch them both. Lee smiled at her but said nothing, they just enjoyed the moment.

A little while later Ishi just rolled onto his side and fell asleep. Sakura picked him up and they settled him into his bed. Then they settled into having their own welcome home celebration.

* * *

A/N: Next time I'm going to have fun. New Year's party anyone? So what if it's May! Oh yeah! o


	13. New Years Party

A/N: Okay. As promised a kick back and have fun chapter.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto holds the rights to his Naruto character. I hold the lefts to my OCs…and there are only two of those in this chapter.

* * *

New Year Party-Is there life after kids?

The next morning over breakfast, Sakura brought up the idea of the New Year's Party.

He paused in the middle of his efforts of spooning cereal into Ishi's mouth to give his wife a grin, "That is the most excellent idea I have heard in a long time."

The last time they'd had any substantial number of people in the house had been just after their son had been born. Those were mostly spontaneous visits because everyone wanted to check out the first progeny of what many had considered a surprise relationship in the first place.

"So I guess we'll make it RSVP so we have an idea how many to expect," she gave him a happy smile. "That is after we come up with a list of who we want to invite."

* * *

When she was at the school that day, she made a point of letting Shinji know she wouldn't be working with him again until after the New Year.

He looked up at her, "You will invite Hyuuga-san again, won't you?" The brown eyes practically pleaded with her.

_Not giving up on your first crush that easily are you. _She beamed at him, "I'll see what I can do." She ruffled his hair and sent him back to his regular class activities.

* * *

Once again, the time flew by before Sakura knew it. As always, she managed to balance her hospital duties and chakra focus students at the academy with her home life.

Lee too was kept busy between a quick mission and his regular training. However, he found that now a new thought crept into the back of his mind: _How long will it be before I can start to train my son to do this?_

* * *

The final numbers were safely manageable: all the remaining members of the Konoha 11 said they would be able to make it. Most of their older friends already had longer standing traditional engagements they would be attending. Kurenai and her son, Asumaru would be with Konohamaru and his parents at a family gathering. Yamato had returned to ANBU duties, and would be handling 'drunk and disorderly' watch. Sai had stated he had something he traditionally did that night as well, but did not give specifics. Sakura mused; _I wonder if he still maintains ties to Danzo and the Root crowd. Although they certainly aren't a party crowd from what I know. so what could it be? _Kakashi had been a 'probably will show up but not sure when.' And Gai had said he would show up late. _Needless to say Lee wants to do a little something extra for Gai..._

* * *

Lee gave Sakura a thumb's up as he surveyed the spread on the table one last time, "I think we are as ready as we can possibly be." He wore a medium green shirt with a black pair of slacks.

"Now if 'little Mr. Fussy' would settle down to sleep." Sakura dressed in a red silk blouse with black silk pajama-style pants was pacing around the room, holding her son as she spoke to him in a cooing voice, "You know its past your sleepy time. Yes, you dooo."

"Maybe I should try this time, my treasure?" Lee came over, holding his arms out to take Ishi. "It could be that he senses our excitement, and just this small change to his routine might make it work."

Sakura gently passed their nine month old over to him.

"I will be right back." He smiled at her, then tried to make his voice sing-song as he carried the boy upstairs, "Ishi, let us go and make your mother happy. It is bedtime for my little angel boy."

Sakura had a little fit of giggles after listening to him. He never added cutesy sounding things to his words even in that tone of voice. She knew she said 'sleepy time' and she had long since noticed that he referred to her as 'mother' instead of 'mommy' or any other term. The only things he used as pet names were 'my treasure' and 'my little angel boy.'

She wandered out into the kitchen to double check the items there as well. The appetizers that needed to be heated were ready to go, _Plenty of ice and a good variety of beverages, no alcohol of course. Besides the majority of us being underage, there's no way we'd risk Lee picking up the wrong cup and accidentally trashing the house._

She looked out the window into the darkened backyard. _Sometime next year, Ishi will start running around and playing back there. _Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist, pressing the material softly against her body.

"I have accomplished the mission," Lee kissed her throat from behind, just below her right ear, "Ishi is now fast asleep. All we need to do is await the arrival of our guests."

Sakura spun around in his arms, hoping he was enjoying the feel of the silk as much as she was, "I hope we get at least another few minutes to ourselves." She pressed her mouth softly against his.

A moment later, they walked back into the living room. In spite of her previous confidence, Sakura checked the food on the table again. She ran through her mental calculations one last time: _13 potential people, but one of them is an Akimichi; therefore, food for 20 just to be safe. Looks about right…odds are Ino won't have much of anything…foolish girl._

The sound of the doorbell drew her out of her contemplation. She watched as Lee leapt over the couch (the long way) to answer it. The first arrivals turned out to be Naruto and Hinata. They both seemed a bit over dressed for the occasion. The blond ninja wore a black suit with a peach colored shirt and an orange tie with small diamond shaped motifs in back and white on it. Hinata wore a blue-black dress with a soft black sweater coat over it. The dress had a scoop neckline that showed of her cleavage, but not overly so. In fact, the jet beaded necklace she wore drew the emphasis back upward to her face. She also wore earrings and a bracelet with the same faceted beads.

"Special occasion?" Sakura asked, secretly hoping she would get the news she was hoping for; _Please tell me you're engaged._

"My father decided to invite Naruto to come along with us for dinner," Hinata spoke softly.

"At least it looks like he's accepting your relationship;" Sakura took Hinata's hand, "that's a positive step."

"Personally I think he wanted to see me squirm in this suit." Naruto was already loosening his tie, "This thing is choking me-ttebayo."

"Well it was nice of you to leave it on long enough for me to see," the pink haired woman teased him, and then turned to look at her husband. "Lee's not too keen on ties either." She lightly ran a hand around the side of his throat as she said it.

"But I would willingly suffer one for you, my treasure," he took hold of her hand and gently kissed it.

"Ah, the things we do for love," Naruto laughed, his hands had already moved on to unbuttoning his shirt collar.

Hinata blushed slightly, but smiled as well.

"So would either of you like anything to drink?" Sakura clicked into hostess duty.

A moment later, she returned with their drinks and got them settled in. Another two minutes, the doorbell ran again. This time Sakura put a hand on her husband's shoulder to prevent him leaping again, as she said, "I'll get it."

It turned out to be Shino; _I never know how to start a conversation with him. Oh well, stick with the basics. _"How are you this evening?" Sakura said it as warmly as possible. However, it was always off-setting that he wore the sunglasses at night…in the house…everywhere. Also all the layers of clothing, at least there was some color tonight, his hooded jacket was a sage green. The shirt beneath it a mossy green and his pants were a warm earthy color, _Then again, it could just be camouflage. Who knows how he spent the day. _

"I am as well as can be expected." His response was minimalist and vague.

"Well. Hinata and Naruto are already here, so make yourself comfortable," she gestured over toward the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?"

* * *

Small talk about missions and other duties filled the next fifteen minutes or so. Sakura did not want to bring up the Shinji project with Hinata just yet, _I still need to figure out my next move. _ So things just continued until the doorbell rang again. Sakura once again got up before Lee, "I'm closer, I'll get it."

She opened the door.

"I don't know who's here already, but now it is officially a party," Ino declared as soon as she was in line of sight. She wore a satin tank dress in lilac over which was a bright violet mesh sweater dress with long sleeves. The mesh ended just above knee length while the satin under dress was about two inches shorter. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail except that she had taken part of her hair and twisted it around the base of the tail and pinned it in place with a series of clips set with violet and lilac colored beadwork.

Just behind her, to either side, stood Shikamaru and Chouji each carrying a large box. They had dressed far more casually both in jeans with and sweatshirts in charcoal gray and green respectively.

"Okay, I give up, what did you make them carry?" Sakura knew whatever it was, it just had to be Ino's idea.

"I rented a karaoke machine for the night." The blonde kunoichi stepped past her to go inside, Chouji followed right behind.

Shikamaru paused to quip to their hostess, "It's her latest obsession. She can't wait to inflict it on everyone." His eyes rolled back.

"That's Ino for you," Sakura chuckled, "I'll be sure to set a time limit on it."

The black hair man continued to carry his burden inside.

Sakura started to turn back, then paused. She caught a glimpse of something of something large and white moving up the street. _Might as well wait for them. _She watched as her suspicions were confirmed: It was Kiba and Akamaru, _You can't miss something that big coming up your street. _

"Hey Sakura," the brown haired ninja flashed a pointy toothed grin as they stepped onto the porch, "we're not the last arrivals are we?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"No, a couple more still to come, plus a maybe," she gestured for them to enter.

As they passed her a voice rang out: "Chouji, get away from that table, and help Shikamaru set up!"

"I see Ojousama is already making demands," Kiba snickered.

* * *

Neji and Tenten arrived almost twenty minutes later. Lee had gotten the door this time.

It also happened to be the moment that Ino was starting up the karaoke by singing, "Beautiful Disaster" to test if it was properly set up. "I'm dedicating this song to the man I think of every time I hear it: Sasuke. My thoughts are with you wherever you are." She started up the music.

Sakura watched as Naruto tensed up and started to glare at Ino, _This could be a problem._ She noticed that Hinata looked just a little nervous as she saw the change in him as well, _He's winding up like a spring_, _so_, _how to release the tension_? _I don't think anyone but the three of us know about Naruto's little fixation. I was hoping it would fade as he spent more time with her._ She walked up to the side of the couch next to him and sat on the arm, then leaned in to whisper, "Calm down, you're starting to worry Hinata."

He turned his whiskered face to the regard the dark haired beauty on the couch beside him. His blue eyes met the gaze that returned his own. A moment later he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. "Sorry about that," he said softly, "do you want me to make it up by singing one for you?"

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief, _One crisis averted._

Ino finished her song with a flourish then happily announced: "The list is over there on the end table. If you want to sing let me know and I'll set you up." Then she grinned, "But until you decide…" she hit the button starting up another song. She started dancing and made sure she caught Neji's eye as she sang "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me."

Sakura thought, _Probably draws them like flies to sugar. _She watched Ino perform with absolutely no fear, gyrating between the speakers. It was very obvious she'd done this number before. She took a look around the room to see what was going on.

Naruto was franticly flipping through the list of songs seeking the right one to sing to Hinata. Shikamaru appeared to be trying far too hard to ignore Ino. Chouji stood next to the snacks staring at her, a piece of shrimp held suspended just inches from his lips. Then he caught the fact the Sakura was watching him and popped it into his mouth, trying to act normal.

Then she saw Tenten half watching Ino and gauging if the show was holding Neji's interest or not. In her opinion the signs were inconclusive, _Great, I have to defuse another situation. That's why Ino's my most dangerous friend; it has nothing to do with her kunoichi skills and everything to do with her personality. _She walked over to Lee's teammates to strike up a conversation.

* * *

Fortunately no fights broke out in the time allotted Ino for karaoke. In fact, after her first two songs, Ino gave everyone else who wanted to sing their fair share of time. She even sweet-talked Lee into giving it a shot, not that it was one of the evenings stronger efforts. As it came time to put the equipment away she announced: "I have some special prizes for a few of you standouts. Chouji, if you can come here," she smiled.

He stepped up to his teammate with a surprised expression on his face. Earlier he'd sung an off-beat song called, "I'm your man."

She held out a small card, "If you can find a girl you really want to give a private serenade of that song, this card is good for one perfect rose."

He blushed as he accepted the card from her, then headed back to the table with the food on it. A slight backward glance reignited the blush.

Ino didn't hesitate; she went right on with her presentations, "The best performance of the evening was lovely and heart felt. Hinata, please come forward."

The lavender eyed woman stood up came forward.

"You're the best, dattebayo!" her number one fan cheered. She'd sung a classic song, "When I fall in love" just for him.

"I have a gift card for the Yamanaka flower shop just for you," Ino smiled as she handed a small envelope to Hinata. "Thank you for showing that I'm not the only one with talent in this room."

Hinata returned to her seat and an enthusiastic hug by Naruto.

"So, you got any prizes that didn't come from your parent's store?" Kiba snorted.

"What does it matter to you, you're not getting any," Ino wagged a finger at him. "The final prize is very special." She pulled out a loop of ribbon it was pink with little yellow chicks all over it. She walked over to Shikamaru and looped it out his neck, "You were too chicken to sing."

"No, it was just too troublesome." He muttered in his usual tone.

"Chicken."

"Troublesome."

"Chicken," Chouji said it this time, "if I survived it, you certainly could have."

"Thank you for backing me up," Ino grinned.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Everyone watched in complete surprise as Lee repeated his earlier act of leaping the couch lengthwise, but, even more amazing, in a crowded room. He opened the door and shouted gleefully "Gai-sen…-san you made it!"

"Did you ever doubt, Lee?" the older man put on a shocked expression, and then cracked a slight smile.

"Never." The younger grinned, then the two stood there framed in the doorway, grinning like idiots.

That is until Sakura walked up to them and bowed politely saying, "Lee, don't you think you should invite him in?"

* * *

Everyone did the final countdown to midnight together. "3-2-1 Happy New Year!"

Lee swept his wife back into a very passionate kiss dipping her back in his arms. As they straightened up, Gai gave a big thumb up, "That'll probably be the most youthful thing I'll see all day."

A fiery blush crossed Sakura's face.

"Why am I the only girl who didn't get a Happy New Year Kiss?" Ino's voice carried in a petulant whine.

"You heard her, show her what you've got." It was Kiba's voice. A moment later the blond kunoichi was pinned to the ground by Akamaru. The huge nin-dog started licking her face.

Ino let out a blood curdling shriek.

A moment later it was echoed by a wail from upstairs. Ishi had been awakened by the noise. Sakura bolted for the stairs.

Ino started to cry out, "Get him off of me!"

As Sakura came back down with the startled child, Ino's new complaint became, "Stop! He's tangled in my sweater."

"I could cut him loose," Kiba flicked out his claws.

"Don't you dare," Ino was half furious, half hysterical, "I just got this sweater; I don't want it ruined the first time out."

"I could do it."

Chouji moved forward, but Shikamaru stopped him, "Not with your fingers, you can't"

"But I…"

Sakura handed the still sobbing Ishi off to Lee. _If Ino doesn't settle down, neither will my son. _She moved to the front, "A delicate operation requires a surgeon's hands." She got to her knees and started manipulating the mesh around the nin-dog's toe strand by strand. It took a few minutes but both dog and sweater were safely extricated for their predicament.

Ino was still crying in spite of her best efforts to stop.

"Remember, you brought this on yourself with your foolish lament." Sakura reprimanded her, then she turned to Kiba. "And you, you're as bad as Naruto in looking for the next big joke."

Ino went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Sakura walked back over to Lee; somehow he'd managed to Ishi to settle down again. The child's eyes were fighting to stay open.

"I shall take him back upstairs." He said softly to her, "You should get the special item out of the kitchen. I will be down in a flash." He winked and disappeared.

As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed everyone had fallen into comfortable groups.

Heading to the counter she approached a white paper box, she opened it to reveal a cake decorated in various shades of green. Cautiously lifting it out of the box, she headed through the archway into the main room.

Just as she did so, she heard Lee's voice, accompanied happily by Tenten, call out, "Happy Birthday Gai-sensei!" A few more voices joined in with additional well wishes. Then a stray voice added, "All right! Cake!" needless to say, it was Chouji. Sakura made her way to the table to set it down.

Lee brought Gai over as she did so.

She turned to their guest with a grin, "So do you want candles and singing or not?"

"Shika didn't sing earlier. I could make this his penalty performance," Ino's mood had definitely rebounded; she was happily teasing her teammate again.

"I don't think all the extras are necessary," Gai grinned.

"But they're so youthful," giggled Tenten.

"I can't believe you just said that," Neji groaned.

* * *

As they finally said good night to their guests Sakura realized something. As she regarded the last two on of them was Kakashi. "When did you get here?" she asked with puzzlement.

A smile was obvious from his uncovered eye, "Oh, I snuck in during the post midnight crisis. I've always found that during such events, one can sneak in and seem like they've been there all along." He tapped her on the nose, "Took you this long to notice, I bet some of them didn't notice at all."

"We have a traditional appointment." Gai grinned, "He always gives me a competition as a birthday gift."

"Well then, have fun," Lee grinned back.

"And a Happy New Year once again," Sakura waved.

Lee slid his arm around her waist, "Now we have to clean up."

"It could wait until morning," she turned and rubbed her nose playfully against his. "Just remember we do have a little alarm clock sleeping upstairs."

Lee kissed the nose that was teasing him, "Then that is a risk we will just have to take."

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm taking a big risk...this is probably the only character who doesn't already have a name I'm going to assign a name (and gender) to. I just can't keep calling Kurenai and Asuma's baby, Kurenai and Asuma's baby, therefore for expediency I have labeled _him_ Asumaru (Asuma & and the maru from Shikamaru combined my beta says that the 'Asu' means tomorrow and of course 'maru' is a common part of names for males. Maybe I'll go back and change it in the future if I'm wrong (which of course I will be)

If you have ever heard the voice of Kentaro Ito (Chouji's VA) especially when he does songs on the Bleach Beat Collection discs as Abarai Renji, it is possible to consider his singing voice as...questionable. If you have ever heard Leonard Cohen's song "I'm Your Man" well let's just say it could work…in a strange but charming way. Therefore I defend Ino's comment. If you've only heard Chouji's English VA, he half-sings his attacks already…I'm sooo amused. :D

Disclaimer part 2: I do not own the rights to any of the songs I referenced in this chapter. Please don't sue me, beat me, fold me or staple me. I'm not that kind of a woman.


	14. Wrongs of Passage

Chapter 14

A/N: Winding down on the Shinji sub-story. I have to start making some decisions as to how much I write about other character's side stories. The next phase is coming up.

Disclaimer: …. Masashi Kishimoto…blah,blah,blah,…rights…scary lawyers…blah,blah,blah…don't own…blah,blah,blah…don't sue…me.

* * *

Wrongs of Passage

"Yes." Sakura sat bolt upright in the dark of their bedroom. "That's who I should talk to."

Lee looked at her in surprise as he sat up at a more languid pace, "I do not think this is a good time, it is three-thirty in the morning."

She turned her head, "I'm sorry, it's just that a potential solution to my current project sort of came to me in a dream."

"Oh, and just who were you dreaming about my treasure?" he slid his arm gently around her waist.

"I don't think I should tell you," she turned and tapped her finger on his nose in a teasing manner.

He pulled her closer, whispering into her ear, "Are you trying to make me jealous?" Then he brushed his lips gently against it, "It will not work, I know you too well." He turned his attentions to her neck.

She moaned as he teased her, then finally when he took a momentary break, she said softly, "You wouldn't have been jealous anyway. It's Ino; I had a dream about Ino."

"You are right. She has more reason to be envious of you," he chuckled, and then resumed his methodical exploration of her throat…and shoulders…and…

_Oh yes,_ Sakura thought, _I'm a very fortunate woman._

* * *

Her regular duties kept her busy until the late afternoon. Sakura hurried along the streets to her next objective: The Yamanaka flower shop. _Hopefully she'll be in the store, s_he stepped into through the front entrance, _it'll seem too important if I have to go up to the apartment. Then Ino will hold it over me like I owe her._

Fortunately, Ino was there behind the counter ringing out a customer. "Thank you for your business. Please come again, we value your business." The blonde kunoichi beamed a sunny smile at the client.

_It's hard to believe that this is the same woman who was causing trouble at my party the other night. She has so many facets to her personality; it's like having a set of identical sisters for friends, but you only get to see one of them at a time and you never know which one is going to show up. _She waited until Ino noticed her.

"I have a feeling you're not here to buy flowers." The bright blue eyes regarded the other woman.

"It isn't my primary reason for being here." Sakura had a serious expression on her face. "Actually, I need your help."

"What could I be useful for?" Ino tapped the side of her chin with a finger, "You already said you don't need an arrangement…hmm. Cooking advice, or where to buy the sexiest clothes?" she grinned, waiting for a reaction.

Instead, Sakura waited patiently.

"Okay, seriously, what do you need my help for?" Ino's expression showed curiosity, but there was an underlying hint of wariness.

"I need you to possess a very dangerous eight year old." The pink haired kunoichi came right out and said it. "I guess there's no other way I can express it."

"A dangerous child?" the aquamarine eyes went wide, "What do you mean dangerous; how dangerous?" Her body had tensed slightly as she spoke; she understood that Sakura would not make up something like this.

_Well, at least she's interested._ Sakura tried to word it just right, "Actually he's more harmful to himself than anyone else. He has this genjutsu…"

* * *

After about twenty minutes of explanation, with one break for a customer, Sakura finished telling Ino about all the work she'd done with Shinji and some aspects of his personal history as well.

"And here I was, thinking that Tsunade gave you all the plum assignments because you're her favorite," Ino shook her head, the bang on the right side of her head swinging back and forth blocking both her eyes. "Does she realize how hard this is hitting you because you're a mother and you emphasize more strongly as a result of it?"

"Good observation." The pink haired medic realized that her friend had always had excellent powers of observation. Although she had tried to control her demeanor as she related her recent experiences, there must have been subtle clues in her body language that had given her internal struggle away. "Yeah, it is a little difficult to watch him."

"Definitely seems painful; that genjutsu sounds creepy to the max." Ino shuddered, "You realize that I'll probably get caught up in it, I might not be able to do my release."

"It's all right." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata will take action as necessary. It will throw you back into your own body, unconscious of course."

"Of course," Ino muttered in echo, "and probably with enough nightmares to last me a week."

"I'm sure you can find someone who'll comfort you," Sakura smirked.

"Yeah right, if only it can be arranged," the aquamarine eyes looked sad, "the one I want is nowhere to be found."

"That's right; you dedicated your first song on New Year's Eve to Sasuke." Green eyes studied the other woman. There was a hint of concern in them, "Are you really still waiting on him?"

"Just because you gave up doesn't mean I have to." The blonde kunoichi seemed at ease with her situation.

"I didn't give up," the medic replied. "I outgrew a childish crush and discovered something genuine."

"But you and I are not the same kind of person." Ino said softly, "What's right for you is not necessarily right for me."

"But I don't get why you insist on flitting from one man to the next while you're 'waiting'." Sakura frowned, "At least try to stick with one of them for a while and see what happens."

"This coming from you," The blonde folded her arms across her chest defensively, "You ignored Lee for years, then you went off on that mission together and BANG." She shook her head. "Now, a year and a half later, you're an expert on relationships," Ino kept a serious expression, "and don't you dare think of setting me up with anyone. Just because you're happily married doesn't mean all your friends have to settle down." She paced agitatedly. "It is not happening, not yet at any rate. Ask me again when Sasuke gets back, maybe then I'll change my mind."

Sakura decided to press her luck, "Not even if I said I know someone who's admired you for a long time and would do anything to make you happy?"

The blonde's eyes widened and for a brief moment it looked like she was going to take the bait. Then a she turned her nose up at the offer, "If it's not Kakashi, or someone in his league, I don't want to hear it." She paused for an instant, then snapped her head back around to glare at her friend, "Oh, and Gai is straight out."

"Fine, have it your way, you might just be missing out on something really wonderful," Sakura let out a sigh. _She probably wouldn't be happy unless I offered up the Kazekage to her. That girl has some ego, oh well. _"So what would you recommend as a reasonably priced seasonal arrangement to brighten up the dinner table?"

* * *

Three days later Sakura waited with Hinata and Ino at the academy for Shinji to join them for his latest session. When he stepped out into the yard, his hazel eyes took in the newest addition to their group. Then he took a quick glance over at Hinata with a warm smile.

"Shall we then?" Sakura offered a piggy back ride once again so they could get to the training grounds faster.

* * *

When they first arrived Ino asked Sakura, "Do you want me to try the Shintenshin no Jutsu on him now?" Her eyes briefly looked him over, "You know, to see if he's one of the ones I can actually communicate with while I'm in there."

"That might not be a bad idea." Sakura nodded, "It'll definitely make the process a lot easier if you can."

Shinji regarded the blonde kunoichi with a curious expression, "What does she mean?" he turned to look at Sakura as he asked it softly.

"Allow me…" Ino stepped forward and launched into an explanation of how her jutsu worked. Then she told him how she could communication with some of the people she took over like a voice inside a dream. She explained that if she could talk to him, she would control his body and he would be an observer with just a bit of verbal input. If they couldn't communicate, he wouldn't know what was happening and everything that occurred while she possessed him would just be a blank in his memory.

When he finally showed that he understood, Ino sat down against a tree and did her hand signs. "_Shinji?_" She asked cautiously, a moment silently passed within her mind, _"Com'on, I can feel that you should be able to communicate with me, answer please."_ Another minute of silence passed, _"Do you want me to just leave and not help you? I can, you know."_

"_No, please don't go." _His voice finally entered her head, _"I'm just a little scared; this all feels so weird."_

"_Can you see things like you normally do?" _she asked.

"_Ye-yes."_

"_Okay, that's good, be calm."_ She went on,_ "Now, see if you have any control at all. Try to raise your right hand, but don't panic if you can't, because when we're like this I should be the only one able to control your body." _She gave him a moment, _"Any luck?"_

"_No…I can't."_

"_Relax," _she tried a soothing tone, _"it's normal for this. I won't harm you. Now, I'm going to make you do something that you might not normally do." _She made him do a back flip, _"How'd that feel?" _

"_Really strange_," he commented, _"I could see everything, but the jump and impact felt light. Could you do that again?"_

"_How about this?" _She launched his body into a tumbling run that would have made a gymnast proud. In the back of her mind, she heard the boy laugh with delight. _He's enjoying this, that's good. Now he'll trust me. "Okay," _Ino stopped in an upright position, _"I'm going to release you now, so be ready."_

"_Okay."_ Even his tone sounded brighter.

She came back to her body, stood up and walked over by Sakura, "Good news as far as the talking goes."

"I kind of figured that out from your efforts to show off." The pink haired medic-ninja smirked at her, "You know it would have been easier just to tell us."

"I didn't think he'd like the sound of my phrasing coming out of his mouth." The violet-clad kunoichi put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides I think Shinji started to enjoy himself." She grinned at the boy as he watched them, "So, are you ready to get this show on the road?"

He nodded, but there seemed to be as much resignation as there was confidence behind it.

Ino was walked up to him again. She tried to give him some encouragement, "Hopefully, I can get your problem all figured out in one go through. If I can't do it this first time, I'm going to stick with this until Sakura and I get the job done." The blond kunoichi crouched in front of him to meet him at eye level, "Be ready, I'm going to use my ninjutsu on you just after you activate your genjutsu. Then I'm going to try…and I say try because I don't know what will happen once I'm in there…to talk you through reaching your attack outward, away from yourself." She grinned again, "Wish me luck, okay."

"Good luck, Yamanaka-san," he said as he watched her step backward toward the tree she had previously rested her body against.

"You may begin," Sakura prompted everyone.

Shinji began his genjutsu sequence.

Hinata activated the Byakugan.

Ino counted to ten in the back of her mind, and then did the Shintenshin no jutsu.

Sakura braced as the screaming started. She glanced at Ino's body: at first, it looked as if she was sleeping there, but then there seemed to be something just a little off. _It's almost like her body is tensing up. The fingers on her hands look slightly curled. Come on Ino, you can handle this._ She glanced back to where the real action was in Shinji's tortured body.

"How long should we let this go on?" Hinata asked her, "I'm not seeing any obvious progress."

"Three minutes. If Ino can't make any progress by then, you'll have to shut it down." The green eyes of the kunoichi medic studied the scene with grave concern. The chakra patterns, although slightly different, did not show her any outward progress. _Ino, I know you've been through worse than this. _Strange patterns of energy continued to fluctuate around the boy's body. _Is that merely because Ino's in there, or is it because she's actually attempting to exert control?_

Another minute passed with no obvious change. "Hinata, end this." She realized she had been starting to grind her teeth, speaking had been a welcome release of the tension.

The Hyuuga showed speed and grace as she touched the points that would cut off Shinji's genjutsu and knock the boy out.

Since Hinata had Shinji, Sakura turned her attentions to check on Ino. The blonde kunoichi's breathing was shallow. As she did a light healing, she found that Ino's chakra reserves were surprisingly low. She gave a bit of her own reserves over to her bring her around.

Ino blinked at Sakura, and before she even attempted to relate her experience to the medic, Sakura asked her point blank, "Did you both to eat anything today?"

"Well I'd had a little more than usual over the holidays, so I was cutting back a little for a few days." The blue eyes stared guilelessly at Sakura.

"Idiot, you know better." The pink haired woman hissed through her teeth. "Wait until I tell your father."

"Sakura, I'm not a little kid anymore," Ino whined.

"Fine, I'll tell your teammates," Sakura huffed back.

"I do not think that will do much good," a male voice intruded.

Sakura's head turned to face her husband, "What are you doing here?"

"In case you had forgotten, you told me what you were doing today." He had a serious expression. "I came out here deliberately in case you needed my assistance for anything."

"I supposed that Ino might need to be carried back." Sakura turned to her friend.

"I'm fine, really I am." The blonde tried to stand up, but her legs seemed a bit wobbly. As she propped herself up with one hand against the tree, she admitted defeat, "Maybe I do need a little help."

"Okay then, Lee's got you." Sakura looked back to where Hinata sat with Shinji. She walked over to them. "How are we doing?"

Shinji looked up at her, "It was nowhere near as bad as usual. It was like Yamanaka-san was shielding me from the worst of it." There was a hint of a smile, "It felt like I was watching a movie."

"So you ready to go home?"

He nodded.

"Shall I be your ride again?"

He flicked a quick glance to Hinata then said softly, "I suppose so."

* * *

Sakura made a point of introducing Lee to Shinji before they headed back.

Lee took full advantage of the situation, showing off just a little bit for the boy, even with Ino in his arms. It was had to tell which Shinji found more amusing: the green clad jonin's antics or the way Ino would squeal and complain every time he'd do a spin or flip and her pony tail would whip around to cover her face.

* * *

Hinata had left them as soon as they dropped off Shinji, so it was just Lee and Sakura walking Ino home. She had not wanted to be seen being carried all over Konoha like she was some sort of invalid. As they arrived on the street where Ino lived with her parents, she turned her face to Sakura and said softly, "I'm sorry I failed you." She added a feeble smile, "The worst part is I thought I had a slight grip on what to do, only to have it slip away because of my bad judgment. Between fighting the genjutsu and my depleted reserves, I couldn't make it happen." She shuddered for a moment, "That was one nasty genjutsu. I hope I can save him from himself next time…" she took her friend's hands, "you will give me another chance to help him, won't you?"

Sakura nodded to the blonde, "Be forewarned, when it happens, I'm getting you first thing that morning and making sure you have a reasonable breakfast and lunch that day. No more avoidable chakra exhaustion, you're useless to me that way."

"Yes, boss," Ino replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

A/N: I reigned myself in, I could have very easily let Ino take over this chapter completely. Please, let me know what you think…review if you can…Thanks : )


	15. Possession and Jealousy

A/N: Sorry, I've been gone so long I needed to find the right approach of ending this Shinji arc. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me so far. : )

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto has wrapped us all in the Genjutsu known as Naruto. It's a magical trap none of us want to escape. I just wish I knew the hand signs that would make it my own…but I don't, so I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Possession and Jealousy

"Gawd, just because you're a parent doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child," Ino groaned as Sakura dragged her into a diner for breakfast.

"I'm not letting you run out of steam like last time." The pink haired kunoichi dragged her friend past the sign that said 'Please seat yourself' and gestured toward a booth in the corner.

Ino complied with her friend's direction and sat facing the back wall, a frown creasing her lips. Sakura slid into her side with a bemused expression.

A moment later, a slightly plump young woman around their own age with brown hair tied into a pair of braids came over and handed Sakura a menu. She smiled, "Hi, I'm Arika and I'm you waitress this morning." The waitress turned her green eyes to Ino, "So, should I just get you a cup of tea and a piece of toast like usual?"

" No," Ino glanced over at her friend and held a hand out, "I'll look at the menu, please." She put on what Sakura could tell was a false smile. The tension of the way the blonde kunoichi held her posture gave it away.

The waitress handed the menu over. "I'll be right back with your tea then." She stepped away leaving them a moment to themselves.

"A slice of toast is not a proper breakfast for a kunoichi on a mission. Is that typical for you? Do you do that when you train with your teammates?" Sakura sighed, "No wonder you crashed and burned."

"Sorry, and no, I don't always do that." Ino flipped the menu over restlessly…and flipped it again.

Arika returned with their tea. She gently settled the cups before them, "So, are you ready to order?"

No hesitation from the pink haired med-nin, "I'll have a number 3 special." She smiled up has she returned the menu to the girl.

"And you?"

"I…" the menu flipped in the blonde's hand, "I…" she looked across at Sakura, "If you're such an expert why don't you order for me."

"She'll have a number 2."

Ino glanced at the menu, "What? I won't finish that."

Sakura pulled the menu from Ino's hand and handed it to the waitress. "I think you will…consider it a mission. Be assured I will report to the Hokage any wrong doings on your behalf." She was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on her companion's face as the words she spoke sank into the blonde's brain.

* * *

When they arrived at the academy Umino Iruka walked up to them. "Good morning Sakura," he smiled warmly, "It seems you must be psychic."

"Oh?" the pink haired woman raised a curious eyebrow.

"You brought the academy just what it needed today, a substitute teacher." He turned to Ino, "Have you ever considered fostering the minds of young kunoichi?"

The blonde gazed at him as if he'd gone totally mad.

"Suzume had a family emergency and needed to take today off," the scar-nosed man hurriedly explained, "and I think you'll like the theme of the assignment she had planned for today: an introduction to Ikebana."

The jewel-like eyes lit up. Flower arranging was as natural to her as breathing. "Oh, how can I refuse such a request." She replied with a grin as she turned to look at Sakura.

Without hesitation the med-nin held up a bundle she was carrying and said "See you at lunch time then." She had already warned her friend that she'd prepared a special lunch for her, "Don't even **think **you can avoid me."

* * *

At the end of the school day they met up with Hinata and Shinji in the academy yard. As they made their way to the usual location Ino started talking excitedly about her day. "I can see now why you like working with kids." She practically chirped, "Some of the future kunoichi are so bright they remind me of myself at that age." She glanced over to meet Sakura's eyes, "Of course there were a few the reminded me of you as well." She grinned, "But don't worry, I made it a partner project. Who knows, I may have encouraged a new friendship or two today."

"Too bad you might not be able to see the results of your efforts," Sakura commented as she thought, _I should have known she'd make it into a more personal project._

"I'll give you names later." The blonde laughed, "I'm sure you you'll be able to check up on things later."

"Maybe," the pink-haired kunoichi replied in a non-committal way as they landed in their customary grove.

Hinata and Sakura took their positions side-by-side, but Ino declared, "No, I need you to get further apart. If this works, we need a target, and guess what, you're it." She pointed at Sakura.

"Fine. Hinata, you can stand over there," the pink haired kunoichi indicated a place about twenty feet to their left. "You know what to do, if necessary."

The pale eyed girl nodded as she took up her position.

"Okay," Sakura said, "Ino, I need you to get in there as soon as he completes his activation.

"Right!" the blonde was already seated against a tree.

"Now Shinji," she nodded to the boy.

It still puzzled her how his hands seemed to gesture as part of the activation. _Is it something instinctual or did someone show him? If that's the case who are they?_ _No point in dwelling on it; I've got work to do in the here and now._

Ino's hands flew as well and before the first ripple of the chakra change signaled the boy's genjutsu beginning, her body slumped against its arboreal support.

_I know you can do this Ino. _The green eyes focused as best they could on the energy flows around Shinji. _I wish I could understand what was going on in there a little better. All I see are these pulsations of energy outward, then they almost pull back. _It went on for a minute, maybe two then it surged outward.

It hit Sakura like a sudden chill in the air, a presence in close proximity, and then a stabbing pain in her lower right arm. She turned to look at it. Under the skin of her right arms something appeared to be moving, and as it move it felt like it was cutting though everything in its path. _Is it a worm of some sort? It's not that big; why does it hurt so damned much? No, no not there, I'm a healer I can fix this…fight the pain._ She moved her left hand instinctively to stop the ache, but instead it got worse. Now both arms felt the gnawing within. _Kunai, where's my kunai, I can cut them out and heal myself later. _Her arms tried to move for her weapon pouch but the pain was paralyzing. Her heart was racing, _I can't… _Finally she gave out a howl of agonized terror.

And suddenly her world was normal again. The pain ceased, but Sakura fell to her knees from the sudden relief. She notice Shinji was now walking toward her with a worried expression on his face.

Hinata too had come to her side, "Are you all right?"

The kunoichi's green eyes suddenly flooded partially because stress she was under was gone, but more from having experienced what the boy had gone through. She lunged forward and threw her arms around him, "You're an amazing, courageous boy," her voice was a shuddering gasp through her tears. "How did you find the strength to do this over and over again?"

"I...I want to be a good shinobi and serve my village," he replied. "To do that I need to…to master this."

"So shall we try that again?" Ino had just come up along side them.

Sakura looked up blankly for a moment. "Twice?" was the only words that came from her lips.

"We've got to get him used to the basic idea of how it feels. Then we can cut him loose to do it on his own." The blonde stood a determined look on her face, "It's like the training phase where the little ones wear harnesses as they learn to climb a rock face, until the teachers think they're good enough to do it on their own. I'm the harness, we talk through the process so he can begin to feel and understand what he needs to do through me."

"So I guess it'll be my turn to be your target," Hinata volunteered.

Shinji's face paled at the thought.

"You think you're up to it?" Ino asked.

His brown haired head turned from Hinata to Sakura then Ino and once again through the cycle.

"You should be able to do this one more time today." Sakura tried to be reassuring, "If you get through this, then maybe next time we'll let you go for it on your own."

"O-okay," he agreed, then his eyes flicked toward Hinata one last time, "but will you be my target again, Sakura-san?"

_How cute, he doesn't want to use his genjutsu against Hinata. _Sakura thought as she nodded her assent. "Positions everyone," she called out.

They all went to where they had been for the previous attempt.

A moment later, Ino was inside the boy's mind. She immediately picked up a conversation within its confines. _You realize that, if I wanted to, I could close you out of my takeover completely. You wouldn't know what happened until it was all over…and only if someone told you. But of course that would defeat the purpose of this exercise and it might also disrupt you genjutsu. _She guided the energies outward but explained each step as they went along. _Feel that she's fighting us this time because she's experience it before and thinks she knows how to get around it. But this genjutsu is very strong, push it at her, entwine her more deeply in it before she finds her way out. _They watched the strain showing again on Sakura's face. _Believe it or not Shinji, she's considered to be very good at getting out of situations like this. So what did I say the first time?_

_Don't give up until you get a scream, _Shinji's voice responded.

_Not just any scream, but one that comes from deep inside dragging the whole body along with its anguish. The other kind can be easily faked. Aw, dammit, Hinata's gesturing, let's shut it down. _A moment later Ino was back in her own body.

Sakura was eyeing her friend warily, "Are you teaching him to be relentless?"

"Hey, it's a necessary trait for battle." The blonde replied, "Don't give up until your opponent is down or your sensei tells you to stop." She turned to the boy, "Right Shinji?"

He nodded emphasizing his agreement, but his body was showing signs of exhaustion.

Sakura thought, _Mental note: tell Tsunade that when Shinji becomes a genin, make sure Ino is not made his sensei._ Sakura studied the expression on her friend's face, _She looks like she enjoyed this way too much. _"That's definitely enough for today. However I'd like to try this again in two more days and we'll see if you can do this by yourself."

"Okay." He actually smiled, but still looked unsteady on his feet.

"I'll carry you." Hinata offered, she stepped before him turned her back then crouched so he could climb on piggy back.

_It's like a reward for his progress. _Sakura smiled as she saw the slight blush cross his face as he looped his arms around the dark haired woman. _Just as well she offered because getting hit by that genjutsu twice has really wiped me out. It surprisingly strong, but I'm not sure what effect Ino's presence had on its potency. Regardless, once he's properly trained Shinji's gonna kick serious butt. No wonder Tsunade-sama wanted an early intervention. _

_Plus there's the advantage that anyone who practices against him will have an increased chance of breaking it. I almost did this time. That'll give us an advantage during any run-ins with any Iwagakure shinobi who may have this ability. Yeah, this boy's gonna be a popular training partner, and not just with his peers._

* * *

After a busy evening of playing with, feeding and singing to Ishi, Sakura curled up in the middle of her bed. Lee was away on a mission and, after the day she had, she was missing the comfort of his arms. _Maybe tomorrow…_she thought as she drifted off into a deep exhausted sleep.

Unfortunately, her day haunted her dreams.

--She felt the unshakable fear that came from those 'things' squirming under her skin. _Control, maintain control, _she steadied her breathing. In her nightmare, she felt a difference in the way things moved, _Is it on the surface of my arm now? Should I try to see what 'they' look like?_ The curiosity and terror fought one another. _I have to know. _She turned her head and it smacked into something solid--

With a yelp she woke up. Only to realize that it was early morning and the hard object happened to be one of her husband's elbows.

"I am so sorry," he said as he sat there on the side of the bed gazing down at her, "I had no intention of startling you. Your breathing seemed strange, so I thought maybe you had caught a cold."

Sakura noticed that his right hand was resting along side the arm she'd felt the sensation of movement on. "Were you brushing your fingers along my arm?"

"I was." He smiled, "I thought it would be best if I woke you gently." He demonstrated what he had done.

Sakura decided that the sensation of it was much more pleasant awake than it had been while she had that creepy dream. "So when did you get in?" her mouth curled with delight as she captured his wandering hand with one of her own.

"Dawn," he leaned down toward her, "and I am so grateful that I caught you at home." His lips brushed hers.

Twenty minutes later they hastily untangled from one another: Ishi had decided it was time for breakfast.

* * *

The next day Sakura found out there had been a slight change in plans for Shinji's session. She made hurried arrangements to get everything set up because the boy was so close to getting control, she didn't want to put it off any longer than necessary, _He's already used to disappointment; I hope this one won't cause a setback._

She met him in their usual location after school. He looked around for the other members of their contingent, "Where's Hinata-san?"

"I'm sorry, Shinji," Sakura said as gently as she could. "She got called for a mission this morning. They needed our best tracker team so they got the call and will be gone for a few days. But I promise if you do your best today I will give a glowing report to her as soon as she gets back." She smiled at him.

"Okay," he beamed, "I will."

"Ino and the rest of my assistants should already be at the site by now." They traveled side by side today, "In fact, we're going to try something new today; we're going to sneak up on everyone. Besides, Ino there will be two others, one of them is Hinata's cousin, the other is your target. I want you to see if you can get the one wearing…well let's just say it's not the stealthiest of colors."

"Like your red?"

She sighed. "All right, you got me there," she had to admit that the kid was pretty smart, just a little scared of his talent, "but think even brighter."

"Right," he started watching ahead with a new intensity.

_Good boy, he's in mission mode already. This might actually be fun._

A short while later, she gestured for him to stay perched in a tree along side of her. She pointed so he could see their usual work area up ahead. Ino was pacing restlessly. "Look, there's your objective." It was hard to miss the color orange against the grass. Then Sakura was stuck by a wicked thought, _Should I? Sure, why not. _"That's Hinata's boyfriend."

Before she could even tell him to begin Shinji's hands flew like never before.

A moment later Naruto yelled, "Get out of me!" He pulled his jacket open.

"Omigod, he did it." Sakura felt a thrill of excitement, then she looked over to regard the boy and her heart stuck in her throat. The expression on his face was chillingly intense. _Was it a mistake for me to have told him who Naruto was?_

"Byakugan." She heard the voice of the third member of Ino's team. The briefest of moments later, the blonde turned to face their location.

Naruto yanked his jacket the rest of the way off and was clawing at his body, "Get out-ttebayo!"

"You've proved you can do it Shinji, you can stop now." Sakura started to place her hand on his shoulder.

The boy's head pivoted slightly as he hissed. His arm swept out, catching Sakura totally off guard, knocking her momentarily off balance. As she grabbed at the branches along side her, both Neji and Ino leapt up toward the boy. Neji was about to deliver the gentle fist combination that had been used to shut him down previously, when Ino beat him to the punch, literally.

"When your leader tells you to stop you stop!" the blonde kunoichi's knuckles impacted with the boy's jaw.

Both Sakura and Neji flinched at the sight as Shinji was hurled into the air, but Ino went right behind him to catch him. She hopped from one branch to another to bring him to the ground along side Naruto.

The blond shinobi was sitting back up and staring at his arms, scrutinizing them just to make sure…

Ino was already healing the injury she had inflicted on the child when the others joined them.

"I had no idea he'd react so strongly," Sakura muttered. "This is my fault. I told him about Hinata and Naruto's relationship." She turned to her long time teammate and saw what had he had done to himself. There were livid red welts not just on his arms but on his chest as well. But as always they were already showing signs of healing.

Shinji's eyes blinked open and he looked up at Ino.

"Hi," she smiled, "you gonna listen to your leader next time?"

His head shook almost nervously.

"Whoa, that attack came from this little guy?" Naruto had stood up and was looking down at Shinji. "You rock! Work hard and you're going to be a jonin before you know it dattebayo!" he grinned.

The boy tried to glare at the man who stood above him, but somehow the enthusiastic praise surprised him.

Sakura was amused, _He wants to dislike Naruto out of jealousy, but the compliment has defused it. _"Hey Shinji," she crouched down next to him, "how are you feeling after all that?"

"The genjutsu or Ino-san's punch?" he asked back.

"The genjutsu."

"A little tired, but I think I can do it one more time."

"Very well, you're under Ino's orders now. Stop when she tells you to. Neji, watch his chakra flow. I'm your target again." She stepped back from the rest of them.

The boy flicked a quick glance at his 'rival' then set about his assignment. A moment later, Sakura was surrounded by the attack but unlike her two previous experiences she was able to successfully break it before it got the better of her.

"Okay Shinji," Ino said with authority, "we are done."

* * *

After escorting the boy home they decided to do their own mission debriefing over take-out at Sakura's house. The intent being to put something in writing based on the first hand experiences of everyone involved in the project.

"So, I'd describe the illusionary worms as being about the width of a ramen noodle." Ino watched as Naruto almost gagged mid-slurp on his third bowl of the Ichiraku special of the day.

He wipe his mouth and glared at her, "Why'd the hell did you say that-ttebayo!"

"Language please," Sakura commented as she spooned some cooled broth into Ishi.

Lee looked over to Ino, "So, it really is like something is really there."

"Yeah," she shuddered as she responded, "I only had the aching in my arms, but apparently Naruto experienced throughout his chest as well." She turned her jewel-like eyes to meet his brilliant blue ones. "Good thing I told you to leave your weapon pack home, huh?"

"Yeah, I probably would have grabbed one and cut myself." He was looking back at his bowl, "That is going to be one kick-ass kid," He started back on his meal only to have face dunked into the dish.

"I told you: Mind your mouth around Ishi." Sakura let go of his hair.

"Jeez Sakura, becoming a mother has made you meaner than ever," Ino chuckled.

Neji did his best to ignore them all. He was still being bothered by the fact the for the whole trip back Shinji had stared at him while blushing.

* * *

A/N: Although she appears twice in my story KB: The Hokage's Request, this is the OC waitress Arika's first appearance chronologically in any of my stories. I guess I'm just trying to keep my view consistent.

I wonder if Shinji just has a thing about those pale Hyuuga eyes. In his case beauty is in the beholder of the eyes. : p


End file.
